<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asks and Answers by Lavendertwilight89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150560">Asks and Answers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89'>Lavendertwilight89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Post-Canon, Romance, Smutty, Tumblr Ask Box Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts I get from Tumblr @lavendertwilight89 will be answered on Tumblr but then also posted here!<br/>Likely all will be Inu-Kag because I mean :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never Let Me Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 70 "After everything we've been through, you still don't think I love you?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Inuyasha…”</p><p>Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. She had been badly injured in their recent battle with Naraku. It had been all his fault. He left her with Sango and Miroku as it appeared Kikyo was falling… The fucking bastard Byakuya of the dreams created an illusion. He didn’t trust his nose and immediately made Kagome go with Sango and Miroku. When he leapt off and jumped to catch the fake Kikyo he heard a scream—he swore time slowed as he watched Naraku’s tentacles ensnare Kirara who had been slowed down by Kagome’s added weight and caused the others to fall to the ground. Sango was able to save herself and Miroku, but they lost their grip on Kagome as they hung off the cliff; she fell down the cliff into the river. She had bumped her head, twisted her ankle, dislocated her shoulder… Inuyasha counted his blessings she had taught him that “C-P-R” shit and was able to get the water out of her lungs.</p><p>Sango and Miroku had been able to chase off Naraku’s puppet and Byakuya then had met them down river. They had been uncomfortable by the situation of decided to go back to the village to “check on Shippo” while Inuyasha took Kagome to the spare hut at the village’s edge to have her rest away from prying eyes and ears. But he forgot how hard it would be to face her. He let her down. Big time. She could have been killed for something so simple and reckless… because of his weakness.</p><p>He cared about Kikyo. She would always hold a place in his heart. He blamed himself for her death, while the full blame was on Naraku, his lack of ability to trust anyone was what made her meet her demise and his sealing. He owed Kikyo the peace she deserved. But that drive always made him brainless and irrational. This time it almost cost Kagome her life!</p><p>Kagome… The girl who taught him how to trust. Fully. The girl who taught him how to make friends. The girl who had never been afraid of him or looked him differently. The girl who taught him what love actually was… How could he have been so stupid?! He could have lost the woman who actually held his heart! The one who, when all this was over, he wanted to ask to be with him. Forever. Literally. To have her become his mate…</p><p>Like hell that was going to happen after that. How could she ever forgive him? How could he ever forgive himself? He should’ve just sent her back to her own time and made sure there had been no way for her to return.</p><p>“Inuyasha!”</p><p>He was snapped back into reality as Kagome had managed to sit up and pulled on his forelocks harshly.</p><p>“Watch it, Wench! Lay back down you’re hurt! You’re only gonna reinjure yourself, ya moron!”</p><p>“Oh relax, we already popped my shoulder back in and yes, it’s tender but it’s fine! My ankle is wrapped, pain pills have been taken, and my head is fine! I honestly didn’t hit it that hard, I swear! <em>You</em> were the one staring out into space all depressed and self-loathing! I needed to snap you out of your funk before you went all ‘go-back-to-your-own-time’ on me,” Kagome said in a poor imitation of him.</p><p>He stared at in disbelief. How in the <em>fuck</em> did she know exactly what he had been thinking?</p><p>“I’ve known you long enough to know what’s going around in your head by now, Inuyasha. Stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was a series of bad circumstances…”</p><p>“Bad circumstances?!?! Kagome, how have you lost your mind?! You could have been killed because of my thoughtless actions!! How are you not upset?? Not saying I want you to ‘Sit’ me, but how come you haven’t? You should be furious with me!”</p><p>“Inuyasha, we both know what Naraku is capable of at this point. We both know this was part of his plan—to divide us. Yes, I was upset you made me stay back with Sango—but you were trying to keep me out of danger while you rushed to save Kikyo. Yes, I unfortunately got hurt, but it wasn’t your fault. It was Naraku’s. You have to stop blaming yourself for his actions!”</p><p>“Kagome, I just don’t understand how you can keep forgiving me and why you bother sticking around me… I’m not a good friend to you, I’m… no good for you…” he trailed off. He would never be able to tell her how he felt. She deserved better. Maybe Koga had been right. Or that Hobo-kid in her time. She couldn’t ever love someone as useless, dirty, and stupid as him. She could only ever offer him her friendship, which he was fine with—whatever she wanted, he would’ve give her… Even if she had ever told him she wanted to remain in her time, he loved her enough to let her…</p><p>“Inuyasha—”</p><p>“No! Listen here, Wench! You know damn well you shouldn’t stay here with me. Travel with me! It literally is a death sentence. You should hate me! Just like everyone else does! Because I literally—”</p><p>“Inuyasha!!! Would you cut it out!? How could I ever hate you??”</p><p>“Kagome, don’t be stupid. You know exactly why you should. Think of all the stupid, asshole things I’ve done, and you so crazily forgiven me for. This should be the final straw. You should be demanding me to take you home and to never let me see you again…”</p><p>She cupped his face and drew him out of his rant of him trying to make her realize he was no good for her and the look on her face stopped his words from forming.</p><p>“After everything, and I mean everything—the bad, the good—we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”</p><p>He was speechless. What could he say? How was someone supposed to respond to that? She couldn’t mean that as more than a friend. No way. She wasn’t crazy. She couldn’t possibly feel like—like—like <em>that</em> towards him… He couldn’t help but yearn for it though. He also couldn’t stop himself as he leaned into her touch.</p><p>“Kagome, I don’t deserve your friendship…”</p><p>“Of course you do, Inuyasha…” she said sadly. Dejected. Her smile reflected the way she said those words. What could have made her say it like that? Didn’t she just say she cared about him?</p><p>“Why…why do you say it… like that? Do you regret us being friends?”</p><p>“Ugh, Inuyasha… you’re so dense…”</p><p>“What?! Wench—”</p><p>She leaned in and kissed him. On the lips. Not the cheek. HO.LY. SHIT. She. Was. Kissing. Him. Not like this had been the first time, but it was the first time with him not going crazy in full demon form. Where he could return it—shit! He needed to kiss her back! Before she pulled away like last time.</p><p>As his lips returned the pressure onto her, she pulled away. <em>Damnit! </em></p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I-I just—Uhmmm…” His apparent gaping face made her keep stuttering, “I’m so sorry, Inuyasha! I—I didn’t know how else to uhm, literally, show you how I felt. I—How could I ever regret us being friends?? You’ve changed my life… You’ve been my best friend for three years. You’ve protected me, made me feel important and special. You made me realize how much more there is to the world than just school and my future… You made me grow up. I don’t regret ever meeting you or falling in love with you. I-I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know you don’t feel the same for me… I understand your obligations to Kikyo and I plan to support you in anyway I can. You will always have a choice…I just want to be by you side…please… Don’t make me leave you!”</p><p>He was stunned. Firstly, he hadn’t expected such a heart-felt confession from her let alone that she was still willing to even be by his side thinking he would pick Kikyo over her…</p><p>She was stupid to even think that—there was never a future with Kikyo. There wouldn’t have even been a future with Kikyo at this point even if she remained in her clay-body or miraculously was revived… Kagome loved him unconditionally with all she had. She never expected him to change and took him exactly as the rude half-demon he was… He literally had no clue what love meant before Kagome. He never knew what love was at all before he laid eyes on this mysterious girl from the future.</p><p>He cupped her cheeks and gazed into her eyes. Fuck, he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to be with her. Fully. She confessed to him—it was his turn to own up.</p><p>“Kagome… Don’t—Don’t be sorry. I—”</p><p>He couldn’t find the words (fuck!) and began to get flustered, frustrated, and started growling in annoyance. She blushed and took her lip in her teeth and that’s when he lost it. He pulled her face back to his and kissed her roughly. Demandingly. He tried to convey the words he couldn’t come up with into the kiss. She seemed like she understood as she eagerly returned the kiss.</p><p>He tentatively brushed his tongue across her lips causing her to gasp. He took that opportunity to push it further and explore her mouth. God, she tasted better than he had ever imagined. She was sweet like candy. He wanted to get to know her more. She lightly stroked her tongue against his fangs causing him to groan in excitement. After a few minutes of exploring each other mouths, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. They were both gasping for air and flushed.</p><p>“Inu-Inuyasha…”</p><p>“Kagome… I want you. Not Kikyo. You. I’ve wanted you since you convinced me to go help the old hag retrieve Kikyo’s remains. But you were young, and not ready… I know I’m the shittiest guy out there, pushing you away, insulting you, confusing you… but I couldn’t let myself get close to you. I… I never thought you would return my feelings…” As he spoke her eyes brightened and shined with unshed tears so he pressed on. “I—I had planned on asking you… when this was all over if you would be my mate.”</p><p>Kagome gasped, “Really? You mean that??”</p><p>“Do you… know what that means?”</p><p>“Uhm,” she blushed and looked away from his curious eyes. “Sa-Sango told me one day…”</p><p>She clearly didn’t want to elaborate how and why the demon slayer made mention of mates but obviously it had to do with him and his ‘courting’ behaviors he had started. He had known the mission would be over soon and needed to ensure he could prove himself. She seemed confused and even though it sounded like Sango had tried to explain his actions, she clearly hadn’t believed the slayer or still didn’t understand.</p><p>“Is that something you’d consider?”</p><p>“Inuyasha…” she looked back into his face and placed her hands on his neck and gently pulled so their lips were barely apart. “I have never wanted anything more… I want to be with you; always. You are my home… Please…”</p><p>He swallowed having smelled her high rise in arousal, “This… this isn’t something you can go back on Kagome. You-You should really think about it. You’re also hurt we shouldn’t—”</p><p>“I know what I want Inuyasha. I’ve wanted it since I begged you the first time to let me stay by you side. I know what ‘forever’ means. If it’s with you, it still won’t be long enough. Now, stop talking,” she closed the gap between them and restarted their heated kissing.</p><p>He literally couldn’t think. Her hands pulled at his robes and he released her face she should push them off his shoulders. She had meant business. Was she afraid he’d change his mind?</p><p>“Ka-Kagome—” he pulled away once again and held her by her shoulders at arm’s length. He wanted her to be sure; he didn’t want her to feel pressured. “We-We can wait. We don’t have to rush this. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Grrrrr!! Inuyasha—three years may seem like nothing to you, but they were a long time for me. I <em>want </em>you. I’ve wanted you in this way for the past year or so… Yes, when I was fifteen it would have been impulsive. Sixteen, rushed. Seventeen? It wouldn’t have hurt to wait. Eighteen?? Inuyasha, please, I’m not a child in my own era, don’t treat me like I don’t understand what I’m asking of you. I know all about what happens with a man and woman. Plenty of girls at my school have shared more than enough information to even make Miroku blush… I know this is what I want. I want you! Now and forever. I know inuyoukai mate for life. I know there is no going back after we do this. But I love you, and I don’t ever want to try or think about us seeing anyone else! Now, please!”</p><p>Ok. That shut him up for good. He pulled her back wrapping his hands around her waist and head and reengaged in their fierce war of tongues. He tentatively reached from behind her the ties of her yukata she had changed into while her clothes were drying. He may have had her permission, but he was still nervous. She grasped his hand and led it to the tie having had felt his tremorous hand. He undid the knot but did not pull her robe open. Nope. He was going to allow her to do that. Wait, how had she untied his obi? Shittttttttttt her hand had begun stroking him. <em>Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Holy damnit all the helllllllllllll.</em> He grasped her hand pulling it away to stop. She made a whine of disapproval which caused him to chuckle once he controlled his yearning groan.</p><p>“You keep doing that, I won’t last Ka-Go-Me.”</p><p>He decided against his previous decision in an act to distract her to open her yukata as his mouth moved down her jaw to her neck and shoulder. She moaned and clutched his back, head tilted to the side as an act of submission. He licked the junction of her neck and shoulder.</p><p>“This is where I will mark you. As mine.”</p><p>She swallowed and yet again, her hands had somehow disappeared from his senses and began to stoke his ears. She was trying to kill him. She would be the death of him. He did NOT purr, as she had called it, but growled in a repetitive lull as he continued to move down and then caught her left breast in his mouth. She arched herself more into him and moaned in pleasure. He took his hand and tentatively brought it between them and stroked along her folds which caused her to gasp and cry out. Oh, she was sensitive. His little future priestess had never been touched by anyone than him and his inner demon loved it.</p><p>He lowered her down to futon and then attacked her other breast with the same diligence as he had the left. He figuratively was fed by her moans and groans of pleasure as he kept at his mission. He wanted to prove and give her all the love and care she had ever given him. While he had never been with a woman before, his instincts knew what to do, and whenever they were blank as far as “where she would like to be touched ”, he knew from being around for as long as he had been, how a woman’s body could be pleasured. Men always bragged (especially <em>Miroku</em>; no matter how much Inuyasha had tried to get him to shut the hell up) how they were able to conquer a woman and the ego-boost that it had been for them to have been able to bring that woman to their peak. And he swore while he would never divulge where he learned those things if she asked, but he would make it a point that she would too blissed to ever need to.</p><p>He slowly moved himself lower exploring her ribs and her stomach causing her to hitch her breath. Her hands found his ears again after having explored his abs and started stroking them. He finally had made his way between her legs and softly pushed her legs apart for himself. FUCK. She smelled one-hundred times sexier than he could have ever imagined. Her taste, her smell, her touch—this was beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of in his tiny size brains—he swore he had to be dreaming though. But he didn’t want to stop and test that theory. He was hungry for her. And he was going to take her.</p><p>He started licking her gently between her folds after she questioningly stuttered his name, probably from embarrassment or confusion from his staring and lingering thoughts. He couldn’t tell. Nor did he really care. He wanted to bring her to her climax before he had to cause her discomfort when they went further (if she still wanted to). He wasn’t going to push her and wanted to be extra certain before they went any farther.</p><p>She gasped and mewled as he increased the pressure, making circles, paying attention to her opening and her little nub as those seemed to be the places that made her make those sweet arousing sounds the most. She released his ears (thank the Gods) and gripped his head, trying to pull his closer to that nub. Her wish would be his command. He started to focus his ministrations on that spot, but still wouldn’t give her fully what she wanted. He wanted to make this the best she ever had. He wasn’t a fool, nor did her scent lie; he knew she had ‘relieved’ herself in her room back at her home before. He wasn’t sure what had caused her arousal but knew it was ‘private’ and didn’t pry… Though the thought of her lusting after another about drove him insane with jealously. One of the many reasons he demanded they return to the past as soon as they could. Knowing it was him though—and it had only been him to invoke that need to pleasure herself away from him at that moment only drove him crazier. Her pants and broken syllables of his name was what finally made him clamp down and suck on her swollen gem. Her legs squeezed his head and her hands clamped down in his hair as she screamed her release. Her opening grew wetter and wetter which took everything in his power to not reclean her core; he wanted the wetness so that there would be less resistance if she wanted to keep going. He really prayed she did. He had never been so hard in his life—when he heard her scream his name like that—it took all his self-control not to just fucking maul her.</p><p>He brought himself back up to her face and kissed her back from her stupor, her hands rewrapped around his neck her legs encircled themselves around his hips. He groaned by the sensation of her wet weeping core on his length.</p><p>“Ka-Kagome… Are you sure?”</p><p>“Please…” She looked at him so lovingly. Her face red from exertion, glistening in sweat from pleasure, hair disheveled—Gods she had never looked more beautiful than she had in that moment—staring up at him with the gorgeous brown orbs. He retook those pink lips with his own before he positioned himself at her opening and slowly edged his way in. She was tight, but there wasn’t a lot of resistance as he sank into her. He watched her face for discomfort but only saw her gaze longingly back at him, stroking his cheek with one hand while the other was on his shoulder. He was finally fully sheathed inside her but remained still to let her adjust. They couldn’t have fit more perfectly together. While he had been nervous about hurting her, he was happy her face never shifted t discomfort. He luckily knew from rumors women who had actually been through a lot physically could have lost their walls previous to actually having sex. His inner demon purred and started to rise slightly to the surface—hungry for more.</p><p>Kagome bucked her hips snapping him out of his inner monologue with himself and moaned dipped his head into her shoulder licking her junction again where he planned on marking her.</p><p>“You can move, Inuyasha.”</p><p>“Kagome I…”<em> I love you</em>.</p><p>“I know, Inuyasha,” she said as she lovingly brushed through his hair.</p><p>He began to slide out and then thrust back into her slowly to check for any lingering pain, but her gasp and moans egged him on to move faster. He knew he wouldn’t last long. She already spoiled him. He wouldn’t ever be able to go back to his hand after this. She felt amazing. Wet, warm, like home… She was everything he was missing out on life. She was everything he ever needed. She was everything he had ever wanted. And she had become in that moment, his.</p><p>He didn’t realize his demon had emerged until Kagome brushed a hand up to his cheek and said his name questioningly. He knew she had been touching the purple marks she told him about that appeared on his face in this form. But he had been fully aware and her leaned down to nuzzle her cheek and pulled her by her shoulders to straddle his kneeling legs. His hands were on her hips still thrusting her up and down onto himself. Her breath quickened and she rested her hands on his shoulders to keep her stabilized while her cries grew louder. His name on her lips broke more and more with every thrust downward onto his hardened length. He felt her walls start to clench and knew she was just as close as he was. He wanted them to finish at the same time if not her before him. He took one of her hands off his shoulder and guided it between them which caused her to open her eyes questioningly and blush harder than she already was from their activities.</p><p>“Touch yourself.” His voice was rough and deeper, but she didn’t flinch or react. She obeyed without second thought and brought her lips to his again. How did he get so lucky? To have had someone who would’ve loved him in any form he took? He had to be the luckiest bastard who ever lived.</p><p>She stopped kissing him and cried out again, her walls clamped down on him rhythmically, trying to milk him which he couldn’t help but almost succumb to immediately—but he had to finish the mating process. He bit his tongue and then leaned down to Kagome neck and then bit down allowing his demonic aura to fill her. She whimpered but stayed still and took it in. Her own spiritual powers wrapped around him in return. Once he felt they were finally fully linked, he licked his tongue on her neck to close up the wound.</p><p>Once he pulled away from her, he felt a rush of power leave him—his inner demon sated retreating back within him—and saw his purple jagged mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder. He smiled a genuine smile seeing it on her. She looked up at him dreamily and touched it, unshed tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Inuyasha…”</p><p>“You’re thanking me?! Kagome, you really are the craziest girl I have ever met! I should be thanking you… for everything. For accepting me. For loving me. For being patient and never giving up on me. Gods, I must be the luckiest bastard alive…”</p><p>“Guess you’re <em>my</em> luckiest bastard,” she said with mischief in her eyes.</p><p>He stuttered from the language she used but realized she was trying to tease him and chuckled a bit. She really had grown up a lot over the past three years. She wasn’t a stupid girl anymore. She had become a woman. He pulled her up and off him and then laid them both down on the futon and covered them. He held her close and stroked through her long black locks with his claws.</p><p>“So… what do…uhm… I-uh… I have some questions now?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and laughed softly smirking down at her curious face, “What are your questions, mate?”</p><p>“How do we tell everyone?” she asked smiling up into his amber eyes.</p><p>“Well… We can tell them whatever you want—Sango probably already knew this would happen eventually since she explained to you about inuyoukai mating rituals and traditions. Shippo will obviously smell you. But we can tell them, or we can hide it if we tell the runt to keep his mouth closed. It’s up to you.”</p><p>“You—You won’t be embarrassed?”</p><p>“I may end up killing the monk for his teasing, but no. You are my mate. I don’t want to have to hide that…”</p><p>“What about from…” she bit her lip and looked away. He knew who she was referring to without actually voicing <em>her</em> name.</p><p>“Kikyo? She probably can already sense it through your shared soul. It’s a soul bond remember?”</p><p>“Right… So…”</p><p>“So nothing, Kagome. I knew what it meant when I claimed you. I’m not ashamed nor will I hide it from her. I owe her vengeance. I don’t owe her my life… Hahahahaha, I’m actually excited for the next time we run into the wolf.”</p><p>Kagome glared at him, “Now, Inuyasha…”</p><p>“I won’t kill him. Relax. But if he doesn’t accept or respect the mark, I will have to maim him.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. She snuggled into his chest and he buried his nose in her hair.</p><p>“Rest Kagome… We have all the time in the world now…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take me Home Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: She's hiding behind the couch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kagome!!” He pounded on the door. He was fuckin’ pissed. Annoyed. At his wits fucking end. Tonight was a fucking mess. It hadn’t gone at all how he planned for it to go. He was beyond any form of reason at this point; he just wanted to be in front of his girlfriend. That. Very. Instant.</p><p>The door was looking more and more likely to be ripped apart at that point. He wasn’t even going to apologize for kicking it in. They were lucky he didn’t slash it open with his claws. After thirty or so bangs finally Sango, his girlfriend’s roommate, cracked the door and glared at him.</p><p>Now, he was a half-demon and Sango was human—however, for a human, she scared the absolute shit outta him.</p><p>“Can I help you?” she asked eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Sango, let me the fuck in!”</p><p>“And why should I do that?” She crossed her arms in front of her, still only allowing the door to open five inches.</p><p>“Sango, come on! You don’t even know what happened!! I’m here to talk to Kagome!”</p><p>“Mhm. Sure. I heard enough from Kags; unless Kikyo didn’t <em>actually</em> kiss you, then please, I’m all ears.”</p><p>He froze. Shit. Shit. Shitttttttt. So Kagome did tell Sango. Well, at least what Kagome thought she saw anyway.</p><p>“Sango—it wasn’t like that! Let me talk to her and explain!”</p><p>“Look Inuyasha, while I know it isn’t any of my business, Kagome is still my best friend and roommate. She’s like my sister. Apparently, something pretty fucked up happened at the bar and at this very moment, I’m about to shove my foot up your ass if you don’t start telling me exactly what happened. And no, before you ask, I’m not letting you in.”</p><p>He growled menacingly at the girl about to shove right past her to find Kagome. Sango remained steadfast though—unphased by the half-demon’s antics to intimate her.</p><p>“Sango, look, I need to have this conversation with Kagome. Don’t make me call Miroku.”</p><p>“Funny you should mention my name, Inuyasha,” Miroku popped in the open crack of the door enough for their eyes to meet. “But I’m already here, and I do have to agree with my fiancée. I think you do owe some sort of an explanation before she allows you in.”</p><p>“Miroku! Damnit! You know damn well this isn’t—”</p><p>“Do I though? Last I had heard, you refused to even speak to Kikyo and here you were making nice with her at the bar when you were supposed to getting Kagome drinks.”</p><p>“What was I supposed to say to her, ‘fuck off’?”</p><p>“Ha! Like you haven’t said that to anyone before in public,” Sango remarked.</p><p>“Grrrr, you know what I mean! I couldn’t just say that to her!” Inuyasha admonished. He was uncomfortable having to explain himself in general for what happened at the bar but his discomfort was more from the fact he couldn’t tell if Kagome was even hearing any of this and if she was, why she wasn’t willing to help him out.</p><p>“And why not?” Miroku prodded. God, he was gonna kick his ass tomorrow so much so he wouldn’t be able to do anything sexual for a month because that entire area on his body would be bruised if not broken!!!</p><p>“Miroku—” he seethed, “Let. Me. Talk. To. Kagome!”</p><p>“Inuyasha this is my home, and I told you already the rules if I were to allow you to enter—tell me what the fuck happened and why the hell my best friend came home crying!!!” he swore he saw flames surrounding Sango as she yelled at him now shoving a finger in his face ready to poke his amber eyes out.</p><p>“Look—it—Kikyo—she did kiss me. She was drunk. She had said the guy next to her was making her uncomfortable. To be honest, he kind of looked like a creep. I acted like I knew her, one thing led to another and then she…” he trailed off. Again. He wanted to just fucking talk to Kagome!</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Sango said, crossing her arms back over her chest.</p><p>“Sounds plausible enough. Come Sango,” Miroku said as he grabbed her purse off the hook.</p><p>“Wait—What?!?! No!”</p><p>“Let’s give them a moment to… talk things out,” he said with a wink to Inuyasha.</p><p>“But Miro—” Sango tried again.</p><p>“Oh, by the way, she’s hiding behind the couch.”</p><p>“Ah!” The slight gasp of betrayal come from behind said couch. Miroku closed the door behind him with a stammering angry Sango in tow before Inuyasha made his way to sit on the couch Kagome thought she could hide behind. Even without Miroku’s help, he would have been able to sniff her out.</p><p>“So… you gonna let me talk to you or are ya just gonna continue to hide?” He heard a huff from her behind the couch and then shuffling. He turned and saw his girlfriend’s tear stained face, red puffy eyes staring back at him. Her lip he liked to nip and devour was trembling in an effort to keep the already formed tears in her eyes from falling. The sight broke his heart—did she really trust him so little?</p><p>“Kagome…”</p><p>“You can just go back to her. It’s fine. I get it. History and all that… We-we can just go back to being friends…”</p><p>“What are you talking about?? Why the fuck would I want <em>us</em> to just be friends?! Why would I go back to HER?!” he shouted making her flinch. Fuck, he was so mad he wasn’t able to control himself. Or his temper. Was barely keeping his inner demon at bay.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘what do I mean’?? Kikyo came over to our table when you had gone to the bathroom and told me everything! Then you went to the bar and got drinks and were-were—<em>flirting</em> with her!”</p><p>“What the fuck was there to tell Kagome?! That she wanted me back and I told her no?!”</p><p>“Stop lying Inuyasha! She showed me the texts, the phone calls, I know you’ve been trying to get in touch with her for awhile now. It—I—I know I wasn’t your first choice. I accepted that. This is still new and fresh anyway—we’ve only be seeing each other for a couple months, right? Nothing has really happened between us anyway. We can just go back to being just friends. You can be happy—I know how much you love Kikyo. It’ll be easy.”</p><p>He was dumbstruck. Texts? Phone calls?? He was fairly positive he had deleted her number out of his phone and he knew he blocked it by actually calling his cellphone provider. That’s how much he didn’t want to hear from her. He wasn’t on social media but had made Kagome block Kikyo because he knew how unstable she could be. What the fuck was Kagome going on about??</p><p>“Kagome—what—”</p><p>“Inuyasha this is really hard for me. Please, I’d prefer if we just left it as it is now… I… I really loved you. I know we hadn’t said that to each other yet, but now you know. That’s why I want you to be happy—even if it’s not with me. But I still want to be friends with you…” She stood and started to make her way to her bedroom. Like hell he was gonna let her make it there. He jumped over the couch and pinned her fiercely against the wall.</p><p>“Inuyasha!” She looked startled and scared. What was she so afraid of??</p><p>“Do not give me that horse shit, Kagome. You know damn well you are not my second choice. I met you second, yes; but that only made you my second chance. You will always be my first choice.”</p><p>“Pl-please stop—”</p><p>“Shut. Up. Kagome, I blocked Kikyo’s number and deleted it. I couldn’t call or text even if I wanted to. I don’t know what she showed you, but it was a lie. I swear on my life, on yours, I haven’t talked to Kikyo since we broke up…”</p><p>He never told Kagome why <em>he</em> had even broken up with Kikyo. He hadn’t wanted to scare her off or have her think he had gone crazy and was just rushing things to get her into bed. He had only confided in Miroku; which was why he knew once they had talked, Miroku would dip. Miroku trusted him. They had been friends since childhood after Miroku lost his mother at birth and father around fifth grade to cancer. Inuyasha’s family adopted him without much trouble considering they were inseparable anyway. Sesshomaru was already grown and out of the house. Miroku was the brother Inuyasha always craved for and wanted. He confided in Miroku with everything about his feelings and desires for Kagome.</p><p>His concerns had been that Kagome was young—she was only nineteen. She was in her freshman year of college while Sango was in her junior. Sango and Kagome had been childhood friends and when the dorms ran out of space for Kagome, Sango immediately offered a room in her apartment to her best friend. Sango and Miroku had started dating Sango’s freshman year so the three of them ended up spending a lot of time together. Then she had been invited over to their place and that’s when Kagome’s overwhelming intoxicating scent hit him—she was his mate.</p><p>He had been seeing Kikyo on and off for the past five years since his junior year of school; she was the only one who wasn’t <em>totally</em> disgusted by his half-demon nature but still refused to explore… more sexual things with him. They had made out, dry humped, did some touching, but nothing actually considered sex. Nothing that could ‘risk her purity’ in her words. Anytime things were getting heated and he thought she was pushing for more, he would make the offer to keep going but then she’d refuse him. She broke up with him out of the blue here and there after heavily ‘petting’ nights. Then she would come crawling back reeking of sex and alcohol claiming it was an ‘accident’. Said shit about how she was taken advantage of. He would be pissed off and hurt, but he understood; she was human. She had needs and refused to dirty herself with a half-demon like himself…</p><p>He honestly thought he couldn’t find better. Demons found him repulsive, weak, and too ‘emotional’. Humans were terrified of his demonic features; his silver thick hair, ears, claws, and even his amber eyes set him apart from everyone else. He was strong, fast, and for them, not emotional enough. Kikyo didn’t mind him as a person—she minded he had a demonic half. To be fair, his demon half also couldn’t fucking stand her. She wanted him to be in the new clinical trial his father’s company was testing to decrease demonic ‘abnormalities’ as she put it. There were also drugs to decrease humanity that had been tested but, the demons or humans that took it seemed beyond fucked up. Devoid of anything. They were to help demons that were highly handicapped by their split genes. He hadn’t wanted to try either of those options yet—he was satisfied with companionship… even though she wasn’t fully his, he would settle for her. Maybe he would have decided on trying out the drug eventually, that is, until he met Kagome.</p><p>Her scent alone would send him into a frenzy. He imagined her pinned down against the wall, on her hands and knees atop his bed, bent over a counter as he plowed into her. He was extra moody and ruder than normal because he couldn’t even act out his frustrations with his girlfriend. What shocked him more was how Kagome handled him. She didn’t back down—she would push him further and combat him. She always greeted him with a smile and tried her hardest to include him with everything despite his obnoxious attitude and gruff mouth. His demon was always purring in her presence and subsequently demanding him to take her right there on the couch in front of his friends.</p><p>Kikyo began to take notice in his odd behavior as well. He had started flaking on her for a change, deciding to spend more nights in with his friends instead of going out with her. She started to try to tease and taunt him with photos and videos… but they weren’t enticing by the time she had gotten that desperate for his affections… Yea, he had to admit, he was <em>definitely</em> attracted to Kikyo but… compared to just sitting next to Kagome, being enveloped by her scent, just the smallest touch of her against him—he realized he Kikyo wasn’t anywhere near as beautiful as Kagome. He knew he had to end the odd relationship they were in. He needed to listen to his instincts. It wasn’t fair to him or Kikyo that he was pinning over someone else and that someone seemed just as into him…</p><p>When he went to break things off with Kikyo in person, she tried to get him to stay. She was willing then to go ‘all the way’. He turned her down and she jumped him. Trying to take advantage of the weakness he had displayed when he had tried to separate from her before by kissing him and trying to take off his clothes.</p><p>But he refused her. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he did end up pushing her off of him and pinned her to the wall telling her to control herself. He didn’t want to be with her anymore. He even went so far to tell her there was someone else.</p><p>She went into a rage and started throwing things at him—calling him unfaithful and threatening to call the police for ‘breaking and entering’ and ‘trying to rape her’. He left and immediately sought out Kagome.</p><p>She had been alone in her apartment; Sango and Miroku were out and probably were staying over at his place. He knocked on the door, sopping wet from the rain he had ran through to get to her from Kikyo’s townhouse. She opened the door startled and immediately began fussing over him, leading him to the couch and helping him take off his jacket and grabbing him a towel and blanket to warm up. She didn’t ask what had happened—she knew the relationship between him and Kikyo was messy and didn’t want to pry.</p><p>He had grabbed her hand as she continued to try and dry him off. Staring deeply into her chestnut eyes, he pulled her into a deep kiss that initially had shocked her, but then she allowed him to deepen as she straddled his lap wrapping her arms around him. He had broken off the kiss and rested his forehead against hers and then kissed her temple lightly.</p><p>That was how most of their nights had gone. He wasn’t sure how to bring up the whole ‘you’re my mate’ topic. She was also considerably younger than him. He was twenty-six; graduated with his master’s and held a steady job at his dad’s company for pharmaceuticals. She was a freshman going to school for nursing, bent on getting her doctorate so she could teach. As a half-demon, time wasn’t a pressing issue for him if he had to wait for his mate to grow up. But his mate smelled of arousal constantly. Her scent drew him in from a crowd to be right by her side. He couldn’t get enough of it. He would ensure though nothing went too far… At least not ‘til he grew a pair and told her.</p><p>Often when they started dating, they would enjoy nights in snuggled on the couch watching movies. She was always disappointed when it hadn’t led to more but there in lied the issue—she didn’t know what that would actually mean. She was virgin (basically; she had an inch more experience—oral sex, ya know?)— she had a boyfriend in high school named Hobo or something—wait—no, Hojo. Apparently, he was the most boring individual she had ever met. She was so excited to go to school with Sango and leave her town behind. Happier to have met him…</p><p>“Kagome, Kikyo is fuckin’ crazy. I don’t even know when she made time to approach you, but I swear while I was grabbing our drinks I thought the guy next to her was acting weird so I acted like I knew her to get him to leave her alone. I never thought she’d kiss me.”</p><p>“Inuyasha—”</p><p>“Kagome, I was the one who broke up with Kikyo when I came over to your place that night when we first kissed. She didn’t break-up with me this time. I was in love with someone else and knew I needed to end it before I wasn’t faithful to her anymore, even though she hadn’t been loyal to me for years... I didn’t want to be with her—I still don’t.”</p><p>The poor dense girl trapped between his arms shook and started to cry, “But you kissed me! How is that fair to the other girl! You-You’ve been seeing me…” Trailing off she met his eyes slightly hopeful but held some disbelief.</p><p>“Yea? What about it, stupid?” he asked as he picked her by bottom bringing her body flush against him. “I’ve been trying to take things slow with us not because I don’t care, but because you mean more to me than anyone ever has…Kagome, I—” he looked down sucking in an encouraging breath. Fuck he was so nervous. She had just said she loved him. He was probably fucked up in the head after everything he had been through with Kikyo the past couple years… They had said they loved each other. How fake that turned out to be. Trust was something he always had issue with but hell, he needed to put some faith in Kagome. The past couple months had been so… He realized he hadn’t actually been living life without Kagome. He merely stumbled through the fog of existence until she came. Even when they were just friends, she was everything he was missing.</p><p>He looked back into her eyes and couldn’t hold himself back when he leaned his head down to claim her lips. She didn’t fight him—she immediately accepted him. Always. His kagome held no reservations for him. He could taste her tears as his lips hungrily waved over hers begging her for more. She whimpered and lifted her hands to the back of his head, begging him not to stop. It was then it dawned on him what she wanted. Her scent. Spicy. Musky. Fuckkkkkkk. He had to stop this from progressing before he couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>Pulling back reluctantly, they both panted. He carried her to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed but couldn’t bring himself to pull away further. It was taking all his self-control to not maul her like the animal he was. Swallowing hard, he looked down at the girl in between his arms.</p><p>“Kagome… We—We do need to talk. Before we go further.”</p><p>“Okay…” she said softly.</p><p>“What do you know about demons?”</p><p>“Uhm… they are basically immortal, powerful, have an aura some people can sense, have specialized abilities, mate with one person typically?”</p><p>“Yea… that’s right.”</p><p>“But…” He could tell where she was trying to go with that—him and Kikyo.</p><p>“I’m a half-demon. A half-breed. I can overrule my demonic instincts because of my weak human side. If I had enough desire for sex, I could have had sex without officially mating with someone else, that is, if anybody had even wanted me.”</p><p>“Don’t… talk about yourself like that. Your human side isn’t weak,” she grazed his cheek with her delicate fingers. “It’s what makes you thoughtful, caring, sweet… Your demon side if what makes you strong, loyal, protective… You’re the best of both. But what…do you mean if anybody had wanted you?”</p><p>“No one ever saw me like you do. They only saw the flaws I lacked or over bared. Kikyo and I never had gone that far. She didn’t like my demonic blood. To be honest, my inner demon didn’t like her either but because I didn’t want to be alone, I put up with her shit.”</p><p>“But she said—”</p><p>“What part about ‘she’s fuckin’ crazy’ isn’t getting through your thick skull? When I went to break up with her, she tried to seduce me and—fuck! She tried—if I—I told her no and pushed her off me. She only wanted to give me herself to me because I told her I was finally done. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I didn’t want to be with her, even my human heart refused her. She wasn’t you. You had accepted me for who I was, touched me without reservations, talked to me like a normal person and fuck—my inner demon couldn’t stand the thought of trying to be with anyone else. I didn’t want to pretend either… Every part of me wants all of you. I knew if we progressed any further, I wouldn’t be able to control myself. I can barely control myself now,” he admitted as he dropped his head to her shoulder. His nose instinctively lowered to the crook of her shoulder—where he would mark her. Her breath hitched at the contact.</p><p>“I know you’re young; I don’t want to force you into anything you aren’t ready for—and after tonight I get it. You said it yourself—this is still new and fresh. We don’t have to rush things. I clearly need to make sure you know that this isn’t some tryst or rebound. This is it. You. You are my endgame. <em>You</em> are my true mate. If you aren’t ready for that I get it—it’ll fuckin’ suck, but I’ll understand. If you still want to break up, I—” he swallowed hard trying to force the words his demon was trying to hold back. “I’ll back off. For now. I’ll try to win you back; but I understand if you want a break. That doesn’t mean I’ll accept that to be our fate. You were born for me; and I was born for you.”</p><p>Her hand remained on his cheek as she gazed lovingly into his eyes while he laid everything on the table. He could tell she was nervous but receptive about everything he said.</p><p>“Why… did it take you so long to come after me?” she asked hesitantly, raising her other arm to wrap around his neck.</p><p>“After I got her off me, the other guy who she actually was with tried to pick a fight. Had to sort shit out with the bartender. By the time I realized you hadn’t come over to ask what was going, I could smell you had left… crying… I figured you’d had come home.”</p><p>“Ah… I’m sorry I left,” her eyes glazed over with lust.  </p><p>“Kagome, you—you understand right? You get what this will do? I won’t be able to stop or control myself. I could—”</p><p>“You would never hurt me, Inuyasha. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you like I should have… I just—I never thought someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would ever see me as anything more than a friend. I never let myself think you cared as much about me as I did about you,” she brought her lips to his and melted into his body as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.</p><p>Fuck, if she didn’t taste amazing—she the most intoxicating individual he had ever met. He didn’t like most people, but to be fair most people didn’t like him. When he had first met Kagome, he immediately pushed her away fearing for the worst. But when she continually sought him out and didn’t block him out, he was a goner.</p><p>He lowered himself onto her as he gently nudged her to lay back on her bed and crawled to hover over her. She reached for the buttons on his dress shirt and started working them in her dainty hands. He took the opportunity to move his lips down her jawline to her neck, then laved his tongue against the crock. Her shiver only made him harder than he already was from their heated kissing. His hands went to the back of her cocktail dress to find the zipper. Feeling his exploring fingers, she arched into him to allow him to unzip. He stopped kissing her neck and looked back into her hazy caramel eyes.</p><p>“You… are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” she sighed as she retook his lips in hers. He pulled down her zipper and helped her as she shimmied out of her dress not breaking contact of their locked lips.</p><p>FUCK. SHE. WAS. NAKED. SHE. WASN’T. WEARING. A. BRA. OR. PANTIES. FUCK. SHIT. HOLY. FUCKKKKKKKK.</p><p>She must’ve somehow heard his very loud thoughts. Maybe he said it out loud. Anything was possible. He had unintentionally stopped kissing her when he felt no fabric beneath his fingers. But she stopped moving and giggled. She fucking giggled. This shy little virgin beneath him was a tease. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders while he was gaping at her.</p><p>“I really had been hoping tonight would be <em>the</em> night. I figured it would go easier without extra clothing I didn’t need,” a sultry smile appeared across her pink lips. Yep. It was official. She was going to be the death of him. And frankly, he didn’t give a damn. He’d die happily with her right here in her arms.</p><p>Smirking his own smile, he dipped down and caught one of her nipples in his mouth making her gasp in pleasure. There was a heavy spike in her scent and without the dress to somewhat hide it, he knew she was growing wetter and wetter. He decided to let his fingers do some explorations of their one. While his mouth moved to the other nipple, one hand went to play with the other, and his other hand journeyed south to test how wet she actually was.</p><p><em>Shitttttttttt. I’m never gonna last. I’m about to cum in pants now. </em>He groaned into her breast he was nibbling on. Her hands were lost in his mane stroking his ears as he kissed and nipped his way down to her core. He settled himself in between her silky thighs and softly ran his claws up them. She yelped and he stopped immediately scared he had hurt her.</p><p>“Uh! Please don’t stop,” she pleaded softly eyes squeezed shut, trembling and aching for his touch. He nodded hesitantly and refocused himself on his prize. Tasting her other opening. He could only explain his dying need due to his half-dog-demon status. He knew humans did that to each other too, but his craving seemed almost abnormal. He knew it was weird when his nose nudged her curls and he sniffed. She had stiffened and her scent filled with anxiousness.</p><p>He looked up to her face and she was looking back at him, “Everything ok? Do-do I need to shower?” she questioned biting her lip.</p><p>“No! Sorry, uhm… You just smell so… good.”</p><p>She smiled and lightly stroked his cheek, “Ok, sorry. I was just worried with your sense of smell I didn’t smell good.”</p><p>“Fuck, if anything you smell too fantastic.”</p><p>“Re-Really?” Blushing hotly, she relaxed.</p><p>“Kagome,” he said as he shifted himself to come back over her face to look her in her eyes. “Everything about you calls to me. Your scent. Your body. Your smart mouth. Your big expression filled eyes. Everything. I want you. I need you. Nobody else. You are my mate. Don’t ever doubt yourself.”</p><p>She started to tear up from his proclamations, “Then don’t doubt yourself either, Inuyasha. You won’t hurt me or disgust me. I love you for who you are. All of you.”</p><p> He bent down to kiss her again and he realized he had never really been this forthcoming about his feelings or his intentions. His instincts were pushing him to be more open with her because there was an unbreakable trust in her. His demon blood knew she was meant to be with him and had only been pushing him for half a year to take her as his. The craziest part about it was the fact she really did fully accept him, without hesitations. She was only afraid he didn’t accept her… He was going to make sure after tonight, that would never be a question in her mind ever again.</p><p>He dipped back down to her core and finally took his first savory lick of her juices. She gasped and her hands wove in his hair, egging him on in his endeavors. His ears flicked at every breathy moan and sigh as he tried to pay attention to what she liked the best.</p><p>The nub he found with his tongue seemed to make her wither and moan the loudest, so he kept most of his attentions there while he carefully used his fingers to tease her opening. He could tell by sound, scent, and movements she was spiraling. He was fairly sure he had never been so hard in his life. As amazing as it was, he wanted to make sure he finally entered his mate tonight. Any other night he could return and stay longer in this area, but he was too close to the edge to keep this torture on her going. He clasped his lips around her clit and sucked causing her cry out him name and still her movements while her felt his walls quake around his fingers.</p><p>Once she relaxed, he crawled back up her and hastily took her in rough kiss to try and bring her back. She immediately sprang back into action and met his need with equal hunger. Her hands reached for his pants; she undid his belt, button, and zipper then used her feet to edge the pants the rest of the way down. Once they were fully off, he lined himself up with her entrance and she wrapped her legs around his thighs.</p><p>“Kagome, you’re sure?”</p><p>“I almost wish you had been lying about your lack of self-control because then I wouldn’t have to convince you to sleep with me.”</p><p>He chuckled at her response while she giggled, “I’m just making sure. Forever is a long time for us as we have only seeing each other for a couple of months.”</p><p>“Inuyasha, I never want you to feel unloved ever again. I never want to be without you. I know I’m young and could be considered naïve, but I know what I want. I want you. I promise I’ll always be by your side.”</p><p>“I’ll never ask you to leave; you belong here with me,” he thrusted into her causing her breath to get caught and her body to cringe. He remained still giving her time to adjust to the foreign invasion. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he knew it ultimately would be uncomfortable—per his talks from his perverted friend Miroku.</p><p>Fuck he was about to be done. She was so tight and twitching around his hardened encased member. He prayed to whatever God was listening to grant him the strength to not blow his load right then. When he heard her breathing settle and felt her move her hips slightly, he took his cue to slowly start moving. He pulled out slowly and then pumped back in experimentally until he found a good rhythm that had her responding heatedly.</p><p>He felt her hips bucking, matching him thrust for thrust. Shitttttt—it was taking everything he had not to let go. He had to do something to get her where he was. He reached down and started to use his fingers on that little gem that got her to peek last time. His ministrations got her to respond even louder and move harder against him.</p><p>He felt her walls start to vibrate against him, so he took a chance and dipped his head to catch her breast in his mouth. She stilled all her movements and cried out for him. The way she moaned his name—damnit—that was enough to push him over the edge. He rose up and bit into her neck as he came. They pulsed together until they were both drained. Releasing her from his bite, he pulled out of her as delicately as he could then flopped down next to her. He was completely spent. She turned to him and he readjusted quickly to be on his back to pull her to lay on his chest.</p><p>Sighing from contentment, she looked into his eyes, “So… I’m yours?”</p><p>“Heh, that’s right,” Inuyasha smiled gently as he lightly stroked her hair from her face.</p><p>“And you’re… mine?”</p><p>“Yours. Forever,” he nuzzled her nose with his own before resting in her hair.</p><p>“My mom is going to be so excited! She kept telling me how she wanted grandkids with your ears!!!!”</p><p>Looking directly at her, his eyes wide and full of shock he was sure, “Wh—what??!!”</p><p>“Hahahaha, she knew I had it bad for you. Don’t worry, no rush on the kids. I’d like to at least get to my master’s degree first,” she said she batted those long lashes at him.</p><p>“Keh, we have nothing but time,” he said as his kissed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ask: I wanna cuddle but if I touch I won't be able to stop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three months. Three moon cycles. Three. One. Two. Three. She was going absolutely CRAZY.</p><p>Kagome had returned to the feudal era three months ago. Inuyasha had pulled her from the well and they shared a quick embrace before being interrupted by their friends. He hadn’t been embarrassed by the exchange; he had seemed at peace with it. When they had arrived at the village to visit with the others, she had thought he was sending her signals that he wanted to be alone with her later… signals she couldn’t have agreed more with.</p><p>But something changed between when they arrived at Kaede’s and parted for the evening. He seemed like he grew uncomfortable, nervous, and even slightly agitated. Like someone made fun of him for something. She replayed the night over and over and could never come up with what happened to upset him and what changed his welcoming loving behavior to distant and irritated.</p><p>His behavior towards her had changed drastically. When they were in Kaede’s hut, he had sat close, touched her freely, his hand had rested on her lower back, he had smiled with ease… then it warped to distant, like how they had been back when they traveled together. But if anything, his temper was shorter. His distance he put between them was even more forcefully maintained. Anytime she tried to close the space between them, tried to talk to him about personal stuff, try in any way to open up to her, he would dart off with some lame excuse…</p><p>Then she noticed that <em>girl</em> coming around more and more… Her name was Satsuki. She was the headman’s daughter. Beautiful, graceful, cheery, and everything Kagome felt she was not. Satsuki just celebrated her sixteenth birthday and was looking for a husband. Much to Kagome’s dismay, she noticed her sights were set on the half-demon. She also noticed Satsuki, while she was kind to her in front of others, when it was just the two them, Satsuki made her… displeasure for her known. In the most underhanded ways. Her subtle hints of her leaving the village to aid another, to return to her travels like before, possibly resigning from her priestess duties all together and find a husband of her own… The thoughts made her shiver. Satsuki originally made hints in front of Inuyasha who made his distaste for the conversation known; that was when Satsuki would wait until a villager pulled him away to add her negative energy to the air. Almost like she was trying to push Kagome into acting without thinking.</p><p>What Kagome couldn’t understand was why she bothered; Inuyasha had no real interest in her. Or so it seemed anyway if anything, he just wanted to be friends with Kagome. The coldness front he put up made it more than apparent. It didn’t look like he was interested in Satsuki either though to Kagome’s relief. Not really. At least, Kagome thought <em>hopefully</em> that was the case. When Satsuki was around, he would edge closer to Kagome. He seemed disinterested in her flirtations but was friendly enough to not completely tell her to leave them alone. But he didn’t overly push himself onto Kagome. He more than likely had sought her out for comfort over being flirted with when the advances were unwanted.</p><p>Kagome took to asking Sango and Miroku about Inuyasha and how he spent his time when they had been separated. Sango had told her that he was lonely, he spent almost all his nights out in his forest away from everyone. When the twins came, he began to come around more to help them, to be apart of something finally… But even then, he was distant. Reserved. Sad. Lonely. He never shared his feelings and refused to talk about Kagome with anyone except maybe Kaede.</p><p>They were surprised to hear Satsuki was displaying such interest in the half-demon, but knew she had been sneaking into his forest for the past year or so… They didn’t think anything came from it. He never invited her to join them for dinner or had her visit them with him. Her little walks never made him emerge from his forest anymore than he had previously. He never mentioned anything to them either. They were shocked to know how he had been treating Kagome and were confused as well as they knew her loss had devasted him because of his feelings for her.</p><p>Sango assured her to just give it time though. He would come around. He could possibly be still reeling from her return.</p><p>“You know how he is Kagome; he can’t admit his feelings out loud to even save his own life,” Sango soothed as she washed Kagome’s hair in the hot spring.</p><p>“Sango, it’s been three months!!! I…I really thought he felt the same. I gave up everything to return here. I mean, I’m so happy to have family like you, Miroku, the girls, and your son… But… Sigh. Not that I would have changed my mind, I still would have returned, but I just thought we both wanted the same things,” Kagome sighed. She loved this time she could spend with her friend. Kohaku had come for a visit and Sango convinced him to stay with Miroku to aid him with the kids so that Kirara, her, and Kagome could visit a nearby hot spring. Sango had said they needed some time without sensitive ears. Inuyasha had been helping the headman with something, so they left without a word. Sango smirked at the idea knowing he would come running the moment he found out Kagome was gone.</p><p>Over the three years of Kagome and Inuyasha’s separation, Sango knew Inuyasha loved Kagome. She knew he loved her before they were even separated. He was just too bone-headed to admit it! She wasn’t sure what the hold up was with the half-demon either. He had looked so relieved and at free when Kagome had returned. So open and ready to be with her… then something changed inside Kaede’s hut. He pulled back and put up an even thicker wall than he had when they were traveling in search of the jewel shards. Miroku had tried to talk to him about it but was brushed off or told to ‘can it’. She wasn’t sure what happened. None of them were. She felt bad for her best friends. She knew deep down how much Kagome loved the stubborn hanyou. It just wasn’t fair! He was not only torturing himself, but her friend she treated like her sister.</p><p>She heard shuffling through the bushes and smiled as she rinsed out Kagome’s hair. She knew who it was. Controlling herself from laughing out loud, she was about to say something when she heard more of a stumble behind her. She stood up grabbing her nearby katana ready to defend Kagome and herself if Inuyasha didn’t catch the perpetrator while Kirara jumped up growling. Kagome shrieked and ducked further in the water when Satsuki emerged. Sango’s eyes narrowed and she resisted with all her might to groan with annoyance.</p><p>“Satsuki,” she tried not to sound fake as she ground out her name. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Shippo came to the village while you were gone and Inuyasha was helping my father; I was asked to help him to your home, Lady Kagome, and noticed you were gone. I went and visited your home, Sango, and your husband said you were both here. I took it upon myself to escort him to you.” Shippo jumped out from the bushes looking strained and faking happiness.</p><p>“Kagome!” he said as he launched himself in her arms. She caught him without struggle and smiled at him, losing all the tension in her face caused by Satasuki’s interruption.</p><p>“Hi Shippo! How was the academy this time? Learn anything new?”</p><p>“I advanced again!”</p><p>“Do you ladies mind if I joined you? I’ve had such a long day, a bath sounds wonderful,” she said with an underlying tone of flirtation. Sango tried to not to show the young girl that she was seething—she <em>knew</em> Inuyasha wasn’t far from here—she was putting on a show for him. It disgusted Sango that this child was acting for brazen for him. Shippo more than likely was told by Inuyasha to hush when he arrived but Satsuki wasn’t dumb. She knew he wouldn’t have stayed away knowing Kagome wasn’t in the village… Satsuki had asked Miroku about Inuyasha and Kagome’s relationship and he hadn’t lied when he said the half-demon cared deeply for the priestess. But the young girl took that as, he was her protector since he was guardian for the village.</p><p>“Of course not, Satsuki,” Kagome offered politely. Sango shot her a look for Kagome only to shrug in response. She was too giving. Sango also surmised Kagome probably didn’t realize Inuyasha was within ear shot and also didn’t want to upset the young woman.</p><p>“Great!” she exclaimed as she stripped her clothing. Sango rolled her eyes looking at Kagome as she sank back into the water. Satsuki joined happily and sat between Sango and Kagome. “How was your day today, Lady Kagome? Anything exciting?”</p><p>“No, not today—Inuyasha accompanied Jenji and I in picking some herbs deep within the forest.”</p><p>“Oh yes, that was before my father asked for his assistance. He’s been helping my father add on to our home. He wants to train me and my future husband how to manage the village once he is ready to step down.”</p><p>“That’s very nice he would be willing to leave the responsibilities to you,” Sango said nicely.</p><p>“Yes, he was inviting Inuyasha in for tea to discuss… a proposition when Shippo arrived,” she said shooting narrowed eyes at the fox demon who was swimming along on his back not paying attention in the slightest.</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Kagome said trying not to sound too uncomfortable.</p><p>“Tell me Lady Kagome, have you given any thought to what you’ll do once you have completed your training?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” she replied curiously.</p><p>“Well, what we had talked about in the past? Leaving the village for another who needs a priestess as we already have one and a monk or even thinking about stepping down finding a husband?” she smirked.</p><p>“Why would I go through the training just to step down?” Kagome asked, feeling like she was being led. She was unsure why she was asking such a question here—now in front of her friend when they already had this discussion many times alone.</p><p>Sango grimaced. She knew what Satsuki was implying and it made her sick. It all fit then. Inuyasha thought because Kagome was a priestess, nothing could ever happen between them. Kikyo had made it clear if she was a priestess, they couldn’t be together until she had become a normal woman. Satsuki knew Inuyasha’s feelings towards Kagome, even though she pretended to be unaware of the love he held for her, and knew if Kagome remained in the village, he would never move on from her if he thought there was a chance. If this girl wasn’t the headman’s daughter, she would have taken a swing at her face right then.</p><p>“I was just checking. You never know. I just could tell you aren’t… as happy as when you were traveling with your friends.”</p><p>“Things have changed Satsuki; that doesn’t mean I’m unhappy,” Kagome admonished.</p><p>“So… would it make you happy to hear that there may be a wedding for you to help perform soon?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sango asked nervously.</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure how the talk went, but I know my father was making preparations to ask for Inuyasha to marry me next week over tea before I left.”</p><p>Sango’s eyes widened. Shippo stopped swimming and turned to look at her. Kagome swore her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the young girl glowing with happiness. Swallowing and trying to force a smile, Kagome finally spoke, “Th-that’s wonderful… Con-Congratulations.”</p><p>“Oh, Lady Kagome I’m so happy you accept! I was so intimidated by your relationship with Inuyasha, but hearing your praise tells me I never had anything to worry about.” Sango shot Kagome a look asking an unspoken question. Kagome, however, did not meet her eyes and stood up instead, unabashed by her lack of modesty. Grabbing her clothes, she dressed herself as Sango called her name until she finally met her eyes.</p><p>“Sango, I’m going to head back. I’m tired.”</p><p>“Wait! Kagome!”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll walk. I need to clear my head—Shippo I’ll see you at home?” Not waiting for a response, she pulled her quiver and bow onto her shoulder as she stepped into the trees.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?” Satsuki asked innocently.</p><p>“Ugh! Inuyasha!” Sango yelled standing up in the water making Satsuki cover herself and act embarrassed. It took all the self-control Sango had not to yell at her to give up the act when Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes looking confused by the exchange that just occurred. Sango had three children, modesty was no longer her top priority especially when the half-demon only had eyes and a hard-on for her best friend. “Look you thick-headed idiot! By refusing Kagome, you have gotten yourself into this mess! Let me make this clear for you,” she said crossing her arms over her chest. “Kagome never meant to turn down your advances the day she returned by asking to be trained as a priestess! You know she isn’t Kikyo and never felt the same about demon and human relations! Now get your head out of your ass and go get her!!! She’s in love you and you better just own up to it before you lose her!!!”</p><p>Inuyasha had been stunned by what he had overheard. He had left the headman’s house after their discussion about Satsuki. He made it clear to the headman the marriage was not an option. He only had eyes for one person, and she had decided to be a priestess… The headman had been more than understanding having had watched the relationship grow between the young miko and half demon all those years ago. He had given him his blessings as long as Kagome accepted.</p><p>Inuyasha was shocked. Crestfallen. Mortified she was allowing the close proximity between them when she brought being trained up in front of Kaede. He put distance between them. He wanted to be respectful of the choice she chose… He was completely taken off guard when the headman blessed such a union.</p><p>Said choice Kagome made however caused Inuyasha to be more irritable than before though. He was a mature adult half demon who was in love with the beautiful maiden from the future. He often had to escape the village to beat one off because he could tell his attitude and words were hurting Kagome. She had chosen to be a priestess, not him. He couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt her for the choice she made. She came back. To be with them. Even if it wasn’t the way he originally wanted, she was still here… That was enough. It would have been enough.</p><p>Hearing Sango lay it all out for him, in the nude none the less leaving her body uncovered while Satsuki reeked of eagerness and arousal behind her nearly paralyzed him. Disgust for Satsuki for putting Kagome and himself in this situation. Anger she reeked of arousal thinking she could ever entice him with her body that was in no way comparable to Kagome’s beautiful womanly curves. Stupid for being so dumb and blind all at the same time. Even the fucking headman saw what Kagome wanted and went ahead and blessed them none the less. He was the only one holding back their possible relationship.</p><p>He took off after her without another word to Sango hearing Satsuki call after him all the while she was being chastised by Sango for being indecent. Thank God for crazy demon slayers.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome was walking through the forest after her initial sprint away from the hot springs. She didn’t want to show her sadness to Satsuki and if Inuyasha was going to accept the proposal like she made it sound, Kagome couldn’t stop him. It was fine. They were friends. It was okay. She would just… focus only her on priestess duties… Like other priestesses before her…</p><p>She stopped running and gasped heavily; she felt her heart breaking. She wanted to have his children. Her babies were supposed to have the same cute little ears adorned on their heads. The silvery luscious locks flowing down their backs, bright golden eyes full of joy… Everything she ever wanted and dreamed about was being ripped from her…</p><p>The stupid well. The jewel. It cursed everyone and everything it came in to contact with. She couldn’t be mad at Inuyasha for moving on. She could be mad at him for not telling her, but, in the end, they were friends. He hadn’t been trying to hurt her…</p><p>She sank down to sit against a tree and huddled into a ball. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her head was buried in her knees as she felt her hot tears start to rain down her cheeks soaking her pants. She had to get it all out now. She couldn’t do this to him. She had to be strong. Be happy. Be what he needed from her all along, a friend… just a friend.</p><p>Something plopped down in front of her startling her to sit up to brace the tree to only be face to face with Inuyasha. Damnit! He probably followed Satsuki to make sure she was safe. But then why was he there? Satsuki had still been back at the hot springs…</p><p>“Inuyasha? Wh-what are you doing here?” she asked hastily wiping her eyes, trying to hide evidence of her pain.</p><p>“Following you, stupid. Why’d you run off? Don’t you realize how dangerous it is for you be running through this area alone?” he asked although he knew the answer.</p><p>“I-I—needed to clear my head of couple things. That’s all. I heard about your upcoming wedding,” she said with a fake smile. “Congratulations. That’s… wonderful.” She could have thrown up on the spot with how bogus she sounded. She felt like she had swallowed a brick and her stomach hated consuming the weight of lies.</p><p>“Keh, who said I’m getting married??” he acted like he hadn’t eased dropped on the whole conversation. He honestly wasn’t sure if she would be relieved that he saw Satsuki’s games or if she’d be beyond furious for peeping and sit him into hole that came out on the mainland.</p><p>“Inuyasha, Satsuki told us. It’s okay if that’s what makes you happy. I—I understand if you moved on… It was three years ago after all. I was a child… I get it. I probably just mistook things between us. No need to explain anything else,” she said as she stood. Brushing herself off she refused to meet eye contact with the half-demon and began to walk again back to the village bow and arrows being held onto by her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow? Your fiancé is back there with Sango. Probably shouldn’t leave her alone… As you said, it’s dangerous to be walking around at night alone. I don’t need you to protect me just because I’m a shrine maiden.” <em>I want you to protect because you want to be with me…because you… because you love me…</em></p><p>Before she could take another step, he grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her back to meet his angry amber eyes as he took both her upper arms in his hands. Her scent was screaming lies, sadness, and overall, pity. Fuck that.</p><p>“Inu—”</p><p>“Shut up. Who said I moved on?? OR that you mistook anything? I’m just a fucking idiot. But what’s new? If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be the moron you fell in love with all those years ago,” he added a smirk staring down into her eyes.</p><p>“Wh-What?!” she blushed hotly.</p><p>“Kagome, are you done being so fucking oblivious? I don’t even like Satsuki that much. She’s a child. Yea, she came and kept me company here and there while you were gone but it meant nothing. She was just a… I wouldn’t even say friend; just someone to listen to really. Someone that just wanted to talk to me. But that didn’t make us friends or whatever the fuck you think that we are. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede are the only real friends I have and that’s thanks to you.</p><p>“Kagome, you’re the only woman I want. The only woman I have ever wanted like that… Just because Satsuki likes me doesn’t mean I’m into her. There is nobody else I have ever seen the way I see you... I’m just stupid. I thought that you wanting to train as a priestess meant you didn’t want a… husband or anything. Before you say anything, I know you’re not Kikyo. I wasn’t comparin’ you. But no other priestess I’ve met has ever married either. And I’ve met plenty in my miserable experience.</p><p>“I should have just let you talk to me—I just… I didn’t wanna hear you turn me down. I didn’t want to hear you say really didn’t want to be with me like that. I was willing to live out the rest of your life with you, just by your side. As your friend. Just you, here, it would have been enough… Gah, if I had just manned up and listened it woulda saved me the agony of running off into the forest every day to release the tension—” he realized at that moment he had likely said too much. She may not even want a physical relationship. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.</p><p>His eyes searched hers for disgust, uneasiness, anything… but those beautiful bright blue sapphires just gazed back at him in shock.</p><p>“I—I don’t understand… do you… love me? Is—is that what you’re trying to say??”</p><p>“Kagome, I never stopped thinking about you when we were apart. I was so stupid—I still am a fucking idiot. You know that. Three years may have passed, but who I am never changed. I’m still me just… somewhat more patient.</p><p>“When we did travel together, I didn’t appreciate your time or how you felt. I didn’t acknowledge you as much as I should have… By the time I did, I thought everything that could have been between us had been taken from me. Then you came back…” he lifted a hand from her arm to stroke her cheek. “Tell me it’s not too late. Tell me I’m not outta my damn mind thinking you were born for me, as I was born for you.”</p><p>She searched his eyes for teasing. Though he wasn’t really a joking type about this kind of stuff, she thought this was so out of the blue. But it did make sense thinking back to them all sitting around the fire the first night she was there and when she said she wanted to start training to be a priestess, he began to pull back. That’s why he had been embarrassed. That’s why he never wanted to talk about future stuff or… wait a minute, “What do you mean you’ve been running into the forest every day to ‘release tension’?”</p><p>“N-Nothing! Just trying to evade you,” he said trying to switch the subject looking away from her in embarrassment.</p><p>Understanding dawned on her though—his words echoed through her head of ‘the only woman he wanted like that’. OH. GOD. Her face lit up and she swore it was on fire. She clenched her thighs together from the feelings she was growing knowing he was doing <em>th-that</em> in the forest thinking about her!!!</p><p>Gasping, she swallowed and eyed him hesitantly, “Inuyasha… are-are you saying you want me as a man would want a wife?”</p><p>Her scent hit him like a boulder slamming its way down a mountain making him lower his head to her shoulder to try and gain some control over himself. He clutched her tightly on her arm and neck where his hands laid upon her body, “Kagome…We—We need to talk about all of this…”</p><p>“Sorry,” she said swallowing again trying to will her treacherous body to calm down. She pressed herself into his body dropping her bow and arrows as she shifted to wrap her arms around his muscular body making his hand move from her arm to her shoulders. He raised his head up taking a deep breath, gazed into her eyes, and his hand that had just sank to her neck rose back up to her cheek. “Can we leave here? Can you take us to—”</p><p>“Inuyasha!!!”</p><p>They both turned and saw an out of breath Satsuki approaching them. Sango ran up behind her with Kirara transformed and Shippo atop of her; Sango looked exasperated and mouthed ‘sorry’ for failing to grant them alone time.</p><p>Inuyasha growled having been caught in a compromising position with Kagome by the headman’s daughter. It could have been worse—but they hadn’t fully discussed or disclosed their relationship yet. They were just about to and then of all people, Satsuki had to come busting through the forest.</p><p>“Wh-what’s going on? Is everything okay with Lady Kagome?” she questioned hesitantly to Inuyasha.</p><p>“I’m fine Satsuki,” Kagome said in a huff of annoyance but sounded more like fatigue to the untrained ear. Inuyasha could tell only because he knew her. He knew her soul inside and out. He also felt her pain more than anymore at that moment.</p><p>“Sango take her back home,” Inuyasha said turning to face Kagome again, still unmoving from their original position. He could feel Kagome had tensed in his arms, but he wasn’t about to back down then. She had already seen them and clearly was in denial. He wanted to make it clear to the young girl who held his heart. His inner demon was screaming at him to take Kagome away from there though; to calm her, take her. Fuck her. Shit, he needed to control himself.</p><p>“Wait! I want to go with you, Inuyasha. I wanted to ask how everything went with my father this evening,” she admitted approaching them.</p><p>Kagome felt Inuyasha tense around her protectively and sensed the warning growl starting to vibrate in his chest as well as his demonic aura grow. She needed to act quickly before he lost control over himself. His demonic blood was likely reacting because Satsuki was trying to take him from his perceived mate. A lesson Kaede had taught her about. She needed to defuse the situation quickly. “Satsuki, I need to speak with Inuyasha. Please, go with Sango and I will visit later with Inuyasha.”</p><p>“Come on Satsuki,” Sango started before she was cut off again by Satsuki pulling away from her again.</p><p>“But Lady Kagome—this is highly improper—the position you are in—” Satsuki began.</p><p>Kagome closed her eyes in order to hide them as they rolled from Satsuki’s blatant ignorance, “Satsuki, I am the priestess of the village,” she said as she slid her hands out from his waist and clutched the front of his haori, hoping to hide the intimacy between them but not let him go. She was angry at the insinuation that she and him were having some kind of tryst. This was so much more than that—this was love. This was <em>forever</em>. “I’m not trying to be disrespectful, but this is between Inuyasha, the protector of this village, and I. After this matter has been resolved, we will meet with you and your father. You have my word as a shrine maiden. The Shikon no miko.”</p><p>Satsuki paused and considered her place as the headman’s daughter. She didn’t want to come across spoiled or anything but… the way Inuyasha was gazing at the priestess made her uncomfortable. Like he was still in love with her. She knew he overheard their conversation in the hot spring. How she intended to remain a priestess. Priestesses didn’t marry. If she acted with decency now, she should be able to maintain the air of maturity that he would be drawn to… She could only hope maybe he was telling her the news of his acceptance and that he was comforting her. Like a friend. That had to have been it.</p><p>“Alright… then I will await your arrival later this night?”</p><p>“Sure,” Inuyasha clipped in finally and without warning he picked her up throwing Kagome on his back then took off away from them not even caring Kagome’s weapon was left forgotten. He knew Sango would grab it. Taking her away was his priority.</p><p>Kagome held on without difficulty, having been used to this form of travel years ago. She had longed for it since her return but hadn’t been able to ask due to their misunderstandings. She sank into him and embraced him from behind. He really had been right; three years away from each other and they were still the same. Still bad at communicating. Still bad at allowing insecurities rule them. Not again. <em>Not after this night</em>. She had no intention of allowing him to pull away again.</p><p>They landed in front of the Sacred Tree—where it all began for them. He let her off his back and as if in a trance, she approached the tree and brushed the scar that was formed from his fifty-year seal. Her hand was suddenly stilled by his own. She turned to face him and was met by intense golden eyes pouring into her curious blue. Like he was staring into her soul. Questioning her. Probing her. God, her mouth went dry.</p><p>“Explain what you meant. I don’t want to assume anything anymore. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“You,” she said without hesitation, breathlessly, begging him to act further.</p><p>“More,” he implored still staring into her eyes, willing her not to look away.</p><p>“Everything. I want everything with you. You, me, marriage, mating, kids… everything,” she whispered hastily.</p><p>“Why’d you make it clear to her you were a priestess then…? Mikos don’t—”</p><p>“Inuyasha. I’m not from this era. I told Kaede when we began training that if becoming a miko would interfere with our relationship then I only wanted to be a healer,” she said squeezing his hand. “I only told Satsuki that because this isn’t a tryst or an affair. You didn’t accept the proposal her father made. This is between you and me. She isn’t a part of this equation.”</p><p>He broke their hand contact and wrapped his hands around her waist and launched them into the tall tree and sat them both down on the branch keeping his right arm securely around her waist, pulling her into his side as he rested his face in her hair. While his instincts were telling him to slam her to the ground and rut her like a bitch in heat, marking her for all the see that she belonged to him—that she was <em>his</em>, his human side wanted to court her the way she should be. His demonic blood only relented with his heart because he knew she was the one. His mate. If doing things the traditional human way could allow him to claim her on all fours then fuck, give her anything right then and there.</p><p>“Kagome—”</p><p>“Inuyasha—” they pulled back and stared into each other’s eyes, realizing they both had something to say to each other.</p><p>“You-you first,” she stuttered nervously. She was so excited. Biting her lip from nerves, she silently prayed tonight would be the night. She wanted to be marked his before anyone could object. Even if someone did protest their union, she didn’t care. She’d live in a cave with him or happily would have spent the rest of their lives running away as long as they were together. But she knew they’d be accepted there in their village. Kaede held a decent amount of say in the village and Miroku ran his own temple. It seemed like Inuyasha had a good enough relationship with the headman… But with him turning down Satsuki, who knew if that would change. But the forest bore his name and served as the protector of the village. Would they really be willing to let him go because he didn’t love the headman’s daughter?</p><p>“I would like to… court you. Like a man would pursue a woman. If you’d be ok with that.”</p><p>“But Inuyasha, you’re not a normal man. You’re a half-demon. My half-demon. You don’t need to do things the human way or the demon way… We can do it our way. I’m already yours. I came back to be with you,” she said smiling. She snuggled into his chest hoping he’d catch onto her signals of wanting to be bonded right then and there as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>He let out a staggering breath; her proximity was killing him. He wanted to take her right then and there in that moment she admonished she was his… “I—I wanna cuddle with you… but if I touch you, I might not be able to stop…”</p><p>“Then don’t,” her sultry voice conveyed as she lifted her head to relock eyes with him. Hers were glossed over with lust and desire. She pushed up to capture his mouth with her own and closed her eyes, praying to any God that would hear her he meant what he said—that he wouldn’t be able to stop. Gods did she <em>want</em> him. She wasn’t stranger to ‘relieving tension’ as he had put it earlier. She spent many lonely nights in her era fantasizing what it would be like with him. She had grown to learn what she liked and what would make her feel somewhat complete in their time apart, but she knew it was no where near close to what it would be like for real. When she came back be with him, her needs became worse and more demanding as she had the object of her affections within five feet of her but couldn’t touch him. It was like dangling cheese in front of a mouse. Taunting. Agonizing.</p><p>Swallowing his gasp as she shoved her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, learning what he fangs felt like on her tongue as she enticed him to explore her own orifice. While he had said he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, he still seemed hesitant to participate. She pulled away scared maybe she had overstepped his boundaries but was met with hungry eyes.</p><p>He pulled her face back to his where he rested their foreheads together while he panted and strained out his words through gritted teeth, “Kagome. I—There are things. Demon things.”</p><p>“Mating? Yes, I know, one of Kaede’s first lessons. Bonding, soul kind of stuff. One-woman kind of creatures. Forever, life extending. Please, I just want you, only you. I want to be your mate,” she brushed her fingers through his hair, pushing him with her body to straddle the tree branch, so that she could wrap her own legs around him and see exactly what she was too scared to look at those three years ago. She hoped she could even get an up-close look, even close the distance where she could wrap her mouth around it later.</p><p>“You—Gods—Am I really that dense?”</p><p>“Yes, now, please? I don’t want to beg but I will if you’re into that,” she exhaled finally onto top of his lap, their most intimate parts grazing making them both shudder and groan from passion.</p><p>“Fuck—Kagome—” he moaned grabbing onto her hips helping her move against him. He was already beyond hard and was trying not to blow his load at the first real touch he got of her. In his intense concentration, she had slipped her hands into his haori and kusode, scratching her nails on his bare chest. Feeling him in a brand-new way as she ravished his mouth with her own. She was rising and falling without much help from him, rubbing herself on him. Holy shittttttt. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said she had some experience in this area. It made him fucking jealous.</p><p>While he was trying to figure out how the fuck she knew what she was doing, his tops were undone along with his obi and his hakama ties. He gasped as he felt her mouth leave his and move down his jaw, neck, while it licked and then it came into contact with his—FUCK! His cock was in her mouth. HOLY. SHIT. His hands reactively went to her head while her tongue was twirling around his head which was already testing all his fucking control. The crafty wench then took him fully in her mouth and he about blacked out.</p><p>He was bigger than her fantasies. She couldn’t believe he was finally inside her. That she was touching him intimately. She planned on making this the best night of his life. Making it the best night of her own. She wanted to give him everything. Every first of hers, she wanted to share with him. She felt him pull up on her face to remove himself from her making her whine. She was met with red-tinted eyes making her cringe hoping she didn’t do it wrong. She had heard stories in school from her friends about how it was done. She tried to pay attention just in case she was ever given the opportunity to try it with him. It was one thing listening to stories and another actually performing the described acts.</p><p>“Inu—”</p><p>“Fuck, I have so many questions but that was amazing. I just don’t want to end the night like that. I want to be inside you in a different area—if that’s what you want. We don’t have to rush. We can take this slow. We can just explore tonight.”</p><p>“Let me put this in perspective for you, ‘Yash,” she said tangling her hands back into his hair to bring his face close to her own as she lightly rain kisses on his face. Her fingers edged closer as she finally made her way up to his ears and stroked lightly making him gasp and cringe from the blissful contact. “Three years I had to be without you. Three years I had to listen to my friends fall in and out of ‘love’ with their high school boyfriends while the man I wanted to be with was separated from by five-hundred years of time. Three years I had to listen to them be able to touch and feel people they ‘wanted’ while I could only pray that I would be given just a chance to see you again. Those prayers were answered—and then I had to endure three of the longest months of being able to look but not touch. Talk, but not be heard. I <em>want</em> this. So bad. You. All of it.” She paused in her movements and let her deep blue eyes longingly gaze into his heated amber and let him give her an answer.</p><p>He pulled her to him and crashed his lips over her own as he hungrily swiped his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She granted it to him and eagerly took him as she felt his arms wrap around her body, pressing himself against her, leaving no extra space between them. His thoughts wandered to moving them off the tree so that he could take control, but he also didn’t want to risk having anyone see his Kagome like this. He wanted her to only be like this for him when they were alone. No one would ever see her like this but him. If he could protect her from seeking eyes, no one could ever ruin her reputation as the village priestess. His hands moved on their own into her kimono which made her gasp and knock him back into his senses.</p><p>He almost drew back but she arched her chest into his hands begging for him to give her more. He was too weak of a man to pull back. He’d been yearning for this for years. If Sota hadn’t interrupted that night before their battle with Naraku, who knows how far he would have taken her. His fingers kneaded her nipples through that lacy garment she wore to hold her breasts. God, if he wouldn’t be sat to high hell, he would use his claws to rip it off. Her panting only encouraged him to dive further moving his mouth to her cheek then down her jaw to lave her neck with his tongue enticing an appreciative whine as he moved his hands from her mounds and began to try and pull her kimono from her hakama.</p><p>Kagome helped him pull away the kimono while she undid her ties and she shimmed her pants down. She urged him to push back until his back met the trunk of the tree and then crawled back onto his lap, pants fully kicked off. Undoing her bra after she shrugged off her kimono, she pulled back and watched his reaction as she allowed him to look upon her freely. His mouth dropped and swallowed her breast whole while his hand pinched and teased her other. He kept one hand on her back, pinning her to him. He was making good on his word to not stop. Not that she seemed like she was backing down. She was still rubbing herself frantically on his hardened length, he felt the wetness from her panties and it drove him even further.</p><p>“God, Inuyasha,” she moaned loudly. Breathless and wanting more, she lifted herself and pulled her underwear aside to line herself up to take him fully inside her. She eased herself down for his tip be in contact with her wet entrance when he stilled and released her peak to look into her eyes.</p><p>“You’re sure about this?” he said breathlessly as his hands came back to rest and her hips steadying her.</p><p>“Always,” she breathed as she lowered herself down onto him. It stung. Not horribly but enough to where she was slightly uncomfortable. Her breath hitched and she lowered her head down onto his bare shoulder when she felt like she was being too stretched. Seeking comfort and grounding.</p><p>“Take your time,” he groaned out. Still holding her in place. She wasn’t fully seated on him and he didn’t want to push her. He knew it would be uncomfortable—he’d been around long enough to hear tales and stories about women losing their virginities. He was slightly appeased by the fact she was discomforted because it meant she hadn’t been with anyone else even though she had acted confident enough that he originally questioned it. He wouldn’t have cared though—she would always be his. He would have been jealous, but the fact this pure hearted girl chose him, gave up everything in her world to be with his homeless, dirty, worthless self… God how he loved this selfless woman. He would make sure she would never remember any of her former partners and that he only filled her mind.</p><p>She slowly pushed down more, feeling herself expand to fit his wide girth. She almost wished she had made him do this—but she was scared if she slowed down, he would want to wait, and she could possibly lose her chance. Well, that wasn’t entirely true—but she had waited long enough, damnit! She wanted him; she <em>needed</em> him. She finally pushed down to be fully seated on him and winced trying to hold back her tears not to frighten her lover but failed miserably.</p><p>What shocked her was when he had lifted her head from his shoulder, cupping her cheeks and softly caressing her face as he kissed the tears away apologizing to her.</p><p>“Wh-Why are you sorry?” she asked.</p><p>“I never want to hurt you Kagome, I know this is part of it, but—shit—I probably could have made this easier on you somehow,” he said looking away glaring in embarrassment.</p><p>She giggled and nuzzled his neck licking her way up to his jaw. He turned his head back to face her and let her kiss him. He returned the caress of their lips with tenderness and care to know how much he appreciated her. Everything she had ever done for him, including this, he would never be able to pay her back. But he swore he’d sure as hell try. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her rise off him then eased her back down.</p><p>She placed her hands on his shoulders and used her knees to thrust down onto him and while the bark of the branch dug into her skin, she was only feeling a rise in pleasure and the original sting fade away. She had never experienced this much desire and feeling before. She felt herself driving into him harder, trying to feel all of him, make him create sounds she had never heard before from his throat or chest—Gods she was on fire. Every sensation rippling through her made her feel somewhat more whole but at the same time, not totally complete. Not yet. She was working towards something so strong that she had never had before just using her fingers. This was so much more. As her thoughts raced, sweat dripped from her aching demanding body, sensual sounds emerged from her uncontrollable mouth, her tightening and spiraling core wanting more, she felt her walls tighten around him slightly. She was almost there. From the sounds of it, he was too.</p><p>He had never thought he, of all people, would experience an actual woman wanting to share this experience with him. Best of all though, it was Kagome. His future miko. His soulmate. His woman. God, he could smell her blood from her knees and the breaking of her virginal wall, and he wanted to make her stop, but he wasn’t strong enough. The scent of her blood was overpowered by her spicy cinnamon laced vanilla and cherry blossoms. His inner demon demanded to keep going. He was lost in a trance of her body bouncing and grinding on his own. It was a wonder he hadn’t fuckin’ come right then. Her spicy smell of arousal kept his hands locked on her hips still aiding her in her frantic dives down onto his hardened cock. He was close. He could feel his balls tightening begging for release. Just feeling her walls tighten around him was enough to make him lose himself but he had to give her as much as she had given him. He moved one of his hands from her hip since she was light enough to stabilize with only one and dove it in between them to the spot where she had been rubbing herself on him when this all started. He took her lips in his trying to push any additional desire through her, he tried to convey how much he needed her to find her completion with him.</p><p>She cried out only for it to be swallowed by his mouth and begged him not to stop his advances and if possible, moved faster, more erotic, on him. He ground his teeth pulling away letting her scream her enjoyment as he groaned loudly trying to keep himself in check until he felt her finish. He owed her that.</p><p>She exclaimed out his name loudly as she came, her walls tightening, wetness flowing onto him, seizing erratically around him pulling his own release from him as his teeth clenched and he roared loudly. She pulled his face down to her neck, gasping in bliss, silently begging him to mark her right then.</p><p>“Inuyasha—please—” she moaned pitifully. She didn’t have to ask again as he didn’t hesitate for a moment as his fangs bit into her shoulder. She whined, but not as much from pain as she thought, but more in a heated last moment surge of indulgence. Their reiki and youki swirled around each other, bonding, dancing, uniting for all eternity.</p><p>He finally released his fangs from her shoulder and panting, looked up to meet her tired eyes. He smirked and wiped the sweat from her own forehead with the back of his hand and then cupped her cheek. She smiled drowsily and leaned in to peck him gently. He returned the light touch and then lifted her off him, both whining and groaning from the loss of closeness. Her head fell back against his chest as she twirled his forelock in her finger and he stroked her back lovingly, happily rumbling away.</p><p>“Sorry wench, needed to do that before my body decided it was time for another round.” She blushed hotly making him laugh.</p><p>“Demon perk?”</p><p>“Oh yea—you don’t gotta wait for nothing. But don’t worry. I know your beat… We also should probably go talk to Satsuki. Not to ruin your afterglow but you gave her your word… Don’t want any trouble.”</p><p>“Sigh, you’re right… I’m… nervous though.”</p><p>“The headman already gave us our blessing if that’s what you’re scared of,” he smiled kindly as she lifted her head to question him with her eyes. “What? I didn’t ask… I just told him I wasn’t interested in Satsuki. He said he knew why and if you wanted that kind of relationship then he was okay with that…”</p><p>“Really? Not that—not that I would have cared. Obviously. I kind of just jumped in without asking questions.”</p><p>“Right. We’re both pretty good at that… But come on. Let’s get this over with and head back to your hut. Maybe you’ll be re-energized enough for another round where<em> I</em> get to ride <em>you</em>,” he smirked.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it,” she winked back mischievously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Replacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of "Mine" but can be a stand alone. Kagome finally speaks with Satsuki. Shippo is having a tough time accepting Kagome's pregnancy thinking he is being replaced.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just fluff in this chapter---some mature things are referenced but no smut.</p><p>Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been an eventful year since Kagome returned to the feudal era. The first three months had been difficult without Inuyasha’s love and his added constant avoidance to talking about their feelings, but once they cleared up the misunderstanding with Satsuki the headman’s daughter of their… ‘engagement’, and the beginning of Kagome’s priestess training, things had gone really </span>
  <em>
    <span>realllllllllly</span>
  </em>
  <span> well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha revealed to her he had built a hut for them if she had ever decided to return to him from the well. In his foolishness of thinking she desired anything other than a life with him, he neglected to share with her that he had built them a home. Kagome had been confused of course; he had stayed on the roof of her hut every night since she had returned or if it rained, he came in and slept on the other side of the room from her. She had questioned why he didn’t sleep in his own home… In bashfulness, he revealed he couldn’t be away from her… even if they were just friends. The confession still made her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been grateful for their new hut he had gifted her—not that she wasn’t thankful for her first hut, but it was a spare. It never really felt like it was truly hers. Honestly it was probably because Inuyasha and her weren’t exactly sharing it. But, now that he had shown her their new home, and divulged his plans of the future with her, she couldn’t feel more at peace. She couldn’t wait to move her few belongings into his hut once she had seen it more thoroughly. It was more private than the one she was currently residing in because it was inside his forest. He had used some of the ideas from her future home—obviously, he had her comfort and wellbeing in mind. Some of the framing, metal work, and shelving stood out to her the most. She wondered if Totosai lent a hand to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had met with the headman the evening after they mated and received their blessing fully to be married. Satsuki had been… missing when they arrived. Haruki said Sango had escorted his daughter home but refused to listen to his words about Inuyasha. Kagome felt slightly guilty, like she misled the poor girl. She, more than anyone, knew what it was like to be in love with the half demon and him not love her back… or at least think he didn’t. Inuyasha had made sure to console her out of her guilt, telling her he never made eyes at Satsuki and he had not been unfaithful to the young girl whatsoever—Kagome was always his woman. He thought he had made it clear… If anyone was at fault aside from Satsuki, it would be him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had moved all their stuff into his home in the forest, news had begun to travel around the village. Inuyasha had been overwhelmed by the support and respect they received for mating, as well as their upcoming marriage. No one knew of their night in the woods; but they did mention to the headman they performed the demon ritual to be bonded and married but would also respectfully want to bond the human way as well—especially since Kagome was training to be the head priestess of the village. Kagome knew that the villagers wouldn’t have been a problem, but then again, he never asked her for her opinion. He had been too afraid of total rejection or humiliation. All he could do was grumble and pout over her teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months grew busy with the winter season approaching and they spent more time apart gathering, harvesting, and helping everyone prepare for the cold temperatures. Kaede and Miroku performed an actual marriage ceremony right before the first snowfall. It was quiet, small—much to Inuyasha’s preference. Only their pack was invited to the ceremony and while the village headman threw a banquet afterwards, Inuyasha found a way to ‘miss’ it. Kagome didn’t complain either—she couldn’t get enough of the way his mouth drew hot flaming desire from her. Honestly, since she hadn’t even had a moment to talk to Satsuki and didn’t want the drama—she just wanted to enjoy her mate and husband’s attentions more than talking to a young girl over her unrequited feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the weather began to shift, Inuyasha had become fearful exposing Kagome to the harsh winters that she wasn’t totally used to and Kaede had agreed. She had assured Kagome that Miroku and her could handle any duty that was spiritual or healing related for the time being until she got more acclimated. The dirty old bird also hinted to spending more time as husband and wife so she could get some grandchildren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede had gotten her wish—after three months of marriage, early spring, Kagome announced she was a couple moons pregnant to their pack. By later summer/early fall on her year anniversary she was showing noticeably. There was a more than obvious swell to her abdomen as she made her rounds with the older priestess and her very overly protective husband. She tried to ease his anxieties by allowing him to escort her around… but that didn’t mean it didn’t drive her absolutely insane. Oddly he wasn’t her biggest worry though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shippo had been gone for most of the winter and came back in the spring but had begun acting strangely when he came back. He was nervous, fought with Inuyasha more than ever for her attentions, often grew extremely upset when they discussed adding onto their already fair-sized house, and often opted to stay with Sango and Miroku instead of them…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Kagome enjoyed her alone time with Inuyasha, she still missed her loving fox child. He had been respective when they were first mated and slept in the spare room unless Inuyasha had to leave for an extermination; then she would sleep in his room with him. But something changed, right after Inuyasha recognized her scent of pregnancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, are you tired? Do you need to rest?” Inuyasha questioned, hovering at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m okay—you let me sleep in this morning so that definitely helped from yesterday,” she smiled gazing into those beautiful worried amber eyes. She reached up on her tiptoes kissing his cheek and nuzzled under his chin to show she was still being submissive but didn’t need to rest. She had felt bad; she was rather far along with her pregnancy and they hadn’t been able to make love in fear she would go into labor early. They explored other ways to find release but even then, he was so determined for her safety and comfort, it was usually just her being pleasured. He explained to her multiple times how mate-ship worked—how it was his job to comfort, protect, provide, and care for her. His needs would always be secondary compared to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, child, I think our rounds are indeed finished for the afternoon. Why don’t the two of ye go pick some herbs and enjoy the nice day. I will come visit ye later for ye’s checkup, hm? I would like to examine your area and see if ye are any further along than yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thank you Kaede,” Kagome said with a bow taking her husband’s arm and proceeding towards the woods. She had begun having contractions last week. Very far and few between each one but when she was checked yesterday, she was starting to dilate. Last night, they started to come more frequently to where she had been struggling to sleep. Kaede had encouraged her to make rounds with her today to walk a bit, to speed things along so she didn’t have to endure another sleepless night. Inuyasha had begrudgingly agreed—only to help Kagome be out of pain quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you noticed Shippo is acting… I don’t know… kind of strange lately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really—just like a male demon who can’t be close to a female who has been mated,” he gruffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s just that though…” she said stopping in the middle of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What then?” he asked concerned. “Kagome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… feel like I’ve done something to upset him…” she said trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uhm-Kagome! Don’t cry! I-I’ll talk to the runt, ok??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t help it,” she said leaning into his chest crying. Not being able to get in closer to him upset her further until she was in full hysterics. Her stupid bump made her cry harder! She was done being pregnant, emotional, huge, ugly—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ka-kagome??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a freaking whale!! I can’t even hug you right!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!” Inuyasha chided her. Gods, he was probably sick and perverted but honestly, he thought his wife and mate never looked sexier to him. Plump and filled with his pup? If he could keep her that way he would—but she had been starting to show some discomfort and lose her self-confidence. While he continued to assure her his perceptions of her were unchanged, ultimately he couldn’t wait for her to birth their future child. He was just unsure how to calm her down. Her mood swings were worse than normal with her lack of sleep and now her worrying about Shippo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kagome? Lord Inuyasha??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha turned to see Satsuki standing a couple feet away from them. She looked slightly hopeful… and almost comforted at the scene before her—him, his pregnant hyper-sensitive mate crying in his arms; Gods, he prayed they would kill him right then. He really didn’t want to have console two women, one of which he would have been happy to never see again.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sa-Satsuki?” Kagome hiccupped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Satsuki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, she’s just… worried,” he said. He had learned after the first three moons to watch his words and not say the first thing that popped into his mind—it had made the beads became a very appealing tool for her. Then after they were used, there’d be more tears. Guilt. He was probably just as tired if not more so than his mate. Thank Gods pregnancy was only nine moons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Lady Kagome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I’m fine. Just hormonal. My mate is doing a good job comforting me though,” she looked up at him smiling softly. He returned her smile, swearing all the sits were worth it. He loved this woman beyond measure. He’d permanently live in the ground if that was what she wanted… well as long as he was able to still have her ride on top of him, anyway. After tasting what it was like to be with her, he could never be celibate ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s uhm… Good. Yes. Very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome could hear in her voice she was in fact disappointed it was not an actual serious fight. She could feel her now agitation rising but with Inuyasha arms tightening around her, she was able to reign herself back in swallowing thickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we haven’t been able to talk Satsuki…” Kagome offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satsuki was holding back, and she could tell. She was trying to smile but it didn’t reach her eyes let alone the rest of her face. “It’s okay, Lady Kagome. You were the obvious victor after all… no need to rub salt in the wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Victor’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, anyone who would give their body so willingly would be able to win the man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha started to growl and Kagome began to shake with anger. Had she seen them that night in the Sacred Tree? But how? No one else in the village had treated her any differently… then again, she was never really alone with anyone… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying, Satsuki?” she asked as she tried to shift out of Inuyasha’s arms. He briefly snarled but she pressed her hand to his upper arm and allowed him to wrap his around her waist as she turned to face Satsuki fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know about the evening you had… shared yourself with Lord Inuyasha. I was honestly surprised to witness that you had taken such a rash course of action when you found out he was to be engaged to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satsuki that’s not—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!” Sango called from down the road running towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango? What’s wrong?” Kagome looked to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shippo took off again! He’s really upset! Miroku tried to chase after him but fell victim to one of his tricks! Inuyasha! You need to speak with him at once! This is getting out of hand,” Sango protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a little busy here at the moment, Sango,” he seethed looking at the woman standing across from them trying to threaten his pregnant mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, I can handle her, please, go—Please! Go get my Shippo,” Kagome looked to him frantically trying to not erupt into more sadness. He swore internally. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> go get the kit, but he also didn’t want to leave her to handle this crazy little bitch.</span>
</p><p><span>“Inuyasha, I will stay with your mate,” Sango said approaching and blatantly ignoring the girl that stood in front of them. Sango was the best beta he could have ever asked for in his pack. While Miroku was his brother in arms and spirit, Sango was a fierce warrior and communicated well with him in a way that made his instincts relax. He looked down at his wife and nodded then kissed her lips fiercely; he hoped to put on a show for the bystander to make sure she knew who the fuck she was talking to—and that he loved and desired and longed and craved and </span><em><span>yearned</span></em><span> for</span> <span>his mate—that he adored her and worshipped her, would seek out embarrassment for her to feel secure—that he wanted more than just her body. </span></p><p>
  <span>Once he felt his wife was thoroughly ravished, he smirked down at her blushing face and scent of arousal he had coaxed then kissed her forehead, “I won’t be long.” He quickly headed off in the way of Sango’s home to catch the runt’s scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome stood and watched flustered, blushing hotly as her husband ran off after th-th-</span>
  <em>
    <span>thattttttt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What was he trying to prove? She rested a hand on her stomach and then she heard a scoff making her turn back to—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ooooooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. THAT was the point he was trying to prove. That he loved her and not Satsuki. If anything, he only basically pissed her off further. She felt Sango wrap an arm around her shoulder giggling at the show her friend had put on making Kagome turn her gaze to her best friend, still madly blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say he is getting anxious about just having you all to himself,” Sango teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm,” she hummed happily distracted until Satsuki groaned again from being ignored. She thought maybe the young girl didn’t like the idea Kagome was lost in thoughts of her husband… the man the girl pined after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satsuki, I’m honestly not sure what the problem is here—Inuyasha loves Kagome. He has always loved Kagome. While you think he fell for you while she was gone, that was just simply not the case. He was awaiting Kagome’s return,” Sango chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that were true Lady Sango, why didn’t he make his intentions known? Also, Lady Kagome never showed her interests until after my father spoke with Lord Inuyasha—which, I can’t say I blame him for choosing her. She gave her body so freely to him before marriage—humping him against a tree—no wonder such an honorable man had to marry a—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango grabbed the girl by her kimono and pulled her close to her and glared down into her eyes, “Don’t. Finish. That. Sentence…”she threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sango—Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! She was about to dishonor you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Sango,” Kagome tried to soothe. “What happened is in the past. I don’t regret my decision to share myself with Inuyasha that night. Or ever. He is my mate and husband. Satsuki clearly does not understand what that means to a demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She also doesn’t know what it means to be patient or wait at home like I told her to when I dropped her off at the village after our bath,” Sango added, releasing the younger girl’s kimono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about Lord Inuyasha and apparently had every right to be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satsuki, demons don’t just take lovers or are that easily enticed… Demon’s typically only mate once they find their true-mate. While demons have more basic instincts attuned to nature, they also have more… control. That night, he bonded with me; the act is something a demon wouldn’t do unless they instinctually knew the other person or being was their true mate—someone to share their lifespan with, be with for an eternity,” Kagome explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Inuyasha is not just a demon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are right Satsuki,” Sango said. “But his human heart also chose Kagome long ago… you were young when we all traveled together to gather the Shikon Jewel shards and probably don’t remember how Inuyasha used to be—but Inuyasha had chosen Kagome. When Kagome returned, his human heart was what actually kept him from claiming her—because she had wanted to continue with her priestess training. He had thought that he couldn’t be with her. She proved to him that he was wrong by well…” the slayer blushed knowing what exactly happened in the tree. She had made Kagome tell her every detail. It was so romantic and daring—she almost wished she had a demon husband to launch them into a tree to try it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome cleared her throat and blushed slightly, “Anyway… it was not to betray you Satsuki or to even take him away from you. Didn’t your father talk to you? Inuyasha said he had already declined the proposal before he met us by the hot springs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that, but I didn’t believe him; so, I went in search of Lord Inuyasha and that was when I had seen you two in the tree. I had wanted to confront you at your wedding but you two missed the celebration my father had decided to throw for you… I see why,” she gestured towards the baby resting inside Kagome’s womb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satsuki, I did not become pregnant until the late winter. But yes, we did what married couples do the evening of our wedding…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satsuki, in the demon world, Kagome and Inuyasha married the night they were in the tree. It is not for you to cast judgment upon what they did or how they did it—they were and are still very much in love with each other. They love each other so much they are bringing another member into our pack,” Sango informed as she lightly grazed the bump that would be her niece or nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satsuki looked like she was backed into a corner. She looked hurt, confused, and disheartened. Kagome felt bad for the poor girl. The poor thing really didn’t understand… Honestly, Kagome wouldn’t have either back when she was fifteen, but after traveling with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku for a year she learned a lot about demon nature and the world you didn’t learn in a village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope… we can be friends, Satsuki… I’m sorry you felt I betrayed your trust,” Kagome reached out to lightly rest a hand on her forearm before she retracted it, then looked to Sango and followed her back to her home to help Miroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they got too far, she winced making Sango stop short and gather her friend in her arms, “Big one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhh…” she groaned gasping a little for air when she caught herself holding her breath. “Biggest one for far. Gods, how’d you do this twice?? Ugh, and allow him for a third round??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango giggled and rubbed her shoulders soothingly, “Shhh, it’s okay; take a deep breath. There you go; let’s get back home quickly. Once we get Miroku out of his prison, I’ll send him to retrieve Kaede.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where the fuck was that damn runt?!! He had been upsetting Kagome for months now and he was over it. The little fuck was going to get a fucking piece of his mind! He had no idea what had gotten into him! He was fine when they mated and fuck—even when he made the tyke sleep in the spare room rather than with Kagome he only bitched a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally caught up to him—he had stopped by the river and he was—what the fuck? Why was he crying?!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shippo! What the fuck is your problem??” he yelled landing next to the fox kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away, Inuyasha. Go be with your happy little family…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?? Kagome is worried about you and you should know that’s not good for her or the pup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…What the fuck do you mean ‘you don’t care’?!” Inuyasha was starting to lose his patience. His inner demon blood was boiling at the thought this other male demon held no remorse that he could be potentially endangering his mate let alone their pup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that I. Don’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Care</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!” Shippo yelled glaring at the older half-demon. “There’s no place for me so why should I care?!!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no—” Inuyasha paused… No place for him? What the fuck was he talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shippo… What—Are you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone, Inuyasha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shippo answer me! What is your deal?! Why the fuck are you saying there’s no place for you??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because there isn’t!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha took a moment and watched his young pack member break at the seams… Of course there was a place for Shippo. Hell, if there was a place he could call home, a mate he could call his, of course the runt belonged!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Shippo, your place is with us. You’re part of my pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not anymore! Sango and Miroku, I understood! They’re human—I understood why they wanted children of their own. That was fine; I still had you. Then when Kagome returned it was great! We were our own happy family! Then—then you pupped her! You’re replacing me! Someone with your own blood! Then Sango is pregnant again! I’m just not enough! I’m not wanted!” the fox demon cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha was in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Kagome was better at this kind of crap than he was. But for her sake, he’d try. He needed to get some of the stress and worry off her before she popped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look—Shippo—just because Miroku and Sango are having another kid doesn’t mean they don’t accept you… Just because Kagome and I are also gonna have one soon… fuck… If Kagome heard you say that, it’d break her heart, Shippo. She loves you. She calls you her baby. Like—like she actually is your mother. Watching her with you… it was one of the reasons I thought I was ready to be a father, because she was so ready to be a mother. Not that I think I’ll be very good at it—I’m kinda a fuck up when it comes to you but, I figured with Kagome as a mother, everything would be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shippo looked up at him and took in his words. He began to calm down and rubbed his eyes to wash away the tears, “You—You really think I’m a part of your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Course I do. Kagome wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, your little brother or sister is gonna need you to look for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re better at being someone’s old man than you think,” Shippo offered making Inuyasha raise an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. We should get going… your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span> was having some signs of labor and Kaede was supposed to come check on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Already??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have been avoiding us recently. It’s been stressing her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I to blame??” Shippo’s face fell as his voice rose in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, pup is fully grown anyway and ready to come out. Come on, you can ride on my shoulder,” Inuyasha offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… Old man…” Inuyasha smiled at the term of endearment the fox kit gave to him as he launched to cling to Inuyasha’s shoulder as they ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were en route to return, he knew something was wrong. He could smell anxiety, fear, and worst of all </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sped up with Shippo gripping onto his shoulder and saw Miroku and Rin outside his home with the girls and their son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miroku?? Wh—” he was cut off by the agonizing scream his wife made and almost lost his shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha! Kagome went into labor while you were gone—she’s alright! Sango and Kaede are helping her. You should remain out here—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking crazy?!? My MATE is in there giving birth to my PUP!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Inuyasha, Lord Miroku is right, it is improper for the husbands to be present in the birthing room,” Rin chimed in calmly while playing with the girls and young boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha isn’t just Kagome’s husband though! He’s her mate! He should be allowed to go in if he wants!!” Shippo protested hoping off Inuyasha’s shoulder to stand in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?” Sango said from the doorway catching everyone’s attention. “Kagome is asking for you—if you’re alright with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am!!!” he yelled and stomped past her. He stood with Sango at his side gazing at his mate who was laying down panting heavily, sweating from exertion, wincing from the pain. His ears flattened and he leapt without a second thought to kneel beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inu—yasha—“Kagome gasped brokenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome—I’m so sorry—“ he apologized lifting her hand that was grasping a towel on the floor. He felt terrible she was going through this pain. He had done this to her. Shit. Not to mention he had left her alone—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yash—it’s not your fault. This—is </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” she cried out in pain again feeling another stupid tremor in her lower back, burning down to her core, feeling an immense amount of pressure build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do Kagome? Tell me—I’ll do anything,” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught her breath and looked at him and reached for his ears which he lowered his head to let her reach while he side eyed the other two women in the room to make sure they kept their comments to themselves. Thankfully, they only smiled at the couple as they continued to get additional towels laid out and brew a pain reducing tea for Kagome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yash—Can I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything Kagome. Just name it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I lay my back against you?” He nodded fervently and moved behind her then slowly lifted her so she was reclining against his chest between his legs as he held her to him, stroking her arms, pushing her hair out of her face and pressing comforting chaste kisses against her head as she took deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for one of his hands and he quickly gave it to her as she tensed up, crying out her pain of her next contraction—they were getting closer and closer, lasting longer each time. Kaede came back and lifted up the yukata Kagome was wearing and looked to Sango who nodded and went to Kagome's side, wiping the sweat from her brow lovingly with a cold wet cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Kagome, it’s time to start pushing, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-mhmmm,” she winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my count child; next one we will, alright?” Kaede prompted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding Kagome swallowed and shifted her cheek against Inuyasha's chest for comfort. He began to rumble deeply not caring anyone else was present—he needed to relax and comfort his mate. His human half that felt embarrassment from the action could go to hell at the very moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright child,” Kaede said calmly after a few minutes which felt like seconds to Kagome. “One, two, push.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand tightly, squeezing her eyes shut and let her body do what it needed to do while screaming out her pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Few more seconds; keep going child,” Kaede coaxed. “Alright. Take a deep breath. We’ll go again here in a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God—” she sobbed. This was horrible. How did women do this multiple times without pain medication??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, you’re strong. I’m right here. But you’re stronger than you think. You can do this—come on—” Inuyasha soothed resuming his rumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and Kaede gave her the signal it was time; she pushed again clenching her teeth and then whimpering the final moments before she couldn’t exert herself anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kagome,” Sango gasped happily holding her leg and rubbing it softly. “The baby—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?? What’s wrong??” she panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-No! Nothing is wrong. The baby has his ears! Just like you wanted,” Sango encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome half-laughed half hiccupped from a sob trying to come out. Inuyasha kissed her temple and nuzzled her with his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Kagome, once we get past the shoulders it’ll go easier. Ready? Push,” Kaede commanded reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome gave it all she had; she just wanted to hold her baby in her arms. She wanted to be out of this pain. She—oh fuck! She still needed to inquire about Shippo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome relax—it’s okay,” Inuyasha soothed sensing her panic. “We’re almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi—Shippo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s outside. He’s fine. He wants you to have his brother or sister—focus Kagome,” Inuyasha pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, child, relax—ye need to start again, now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome cried out again and felt like she was burning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tearing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gods help her! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more prompts from Kaede, strong reassurances from Sango, purrs and kisses from </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Inuyasha, finally she was at her last push when the baby cried out making her gasp. She looked back up to his face and saw him smiling softly down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango moved away to help Kaede cut the cord and then moved to clean the child before wrapping the baby. Kagome watched worriedly but smiled tearily as Sango came back and knelt beside her placing the babe in her outstretched arms, “It’s a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome gasped thickly and allowed her tears to fall freely moving her head back to see Inuyasha again who wrapped his arms around the both of them to steady her shakiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A—a girl??” She looked down at her lovely baby girl; she was almost identical to her father. Bright silver hair, pointed ears on top of her head, but bright amethyst eyes. “Heyyyy there,” Kagome swooned quietly, scared her voice might break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby’s ears twitched making Kagome sigh in delight and her hand attentively reached over to stroke one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, we need to deliver the after birth.” Kagome nodded giving the baby to Sango and did as she was told by Kaede’s instructions. Once she was done and cleaned up, Inuyasha lifted her in his arms to lay on the futon; Sango had laid out some towels to catch any additional bleeding and positioned the pillows they made to prop her to a sitting position. He removed his haori and engulfed her in it before he went outside while Sango helped Kaede finish cleaning up after offering Kagome the baby to feed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, runt. Come meet your baby sister,” Inuyasha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku, Rin, and Shippo smiled while they gasped their joy. Shippo ran in as Miroku and Rin congratulated the half-demon. Sango and Kaede emerged encouraging them it was time to go only to be shocked to see Satsuki standing at the hillside with a basket in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, she stepped forward and rested the basket between them and stepped back. Inuyasha could only surmise it was what appeared to be an offering of peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to apologize to Lady Kagome for my behavior this past year… I will do what’s right and speak with the villagers—not that they took my words to heart anyway… And—I—and to you, Lord Inuyasha; I apologize for my misunderstandings of your intentions. I—I am glad you picked Lady Kagome as your mate and wife. It seems she understands you better than anyone…” she bowed to extend her respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched to see what Inuyasha would do—not only had this girl just caused an unpleasant encounter with them today, she had apparently been spreading things throughout the village. Kaede had heard the gossip and quickly smothered it and Kagome’s pure heart diminished any other sign of distrust or malice within them. Her powers remained strong and that was more than enough proof to them what kind of woman Kagome was. The villagers had seen such a change in the half-demon, none of the men questioned Kagome’s morals—they all knew the half-demon loved her from the beginning. But the punishment or forgiveness was left to Inuyasha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the girl, having to take deep breaths. It had been a long and difficult day. But he had to remind himself—this wasn’t about him. This was about Kagome. He looked to Sango knowing she had finished out the altercation with the young deluded girl earlier and she nodded to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing from exhaustion and annoyance he finally spoke, “Satsuki, while I’m still angry with ya, Kagome only wanted to work things out between you two. Sorry you mistook my feelings for you—but I have been and always will be in love with Kagome. I… appreciated your kindness while my mate was away, but my thoughts were only with and of her. For her sake, if nothing else, I forgive you… But so help me God if you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no Lord Inuyasha. No more, I promise. I would like nothing more than to be friends with Lady Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Come back later this week… My wife needs to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I will let the other village women know and we can try to make you baskets for congratulations on the baby to help out,” she said bowing and hurriedly taking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and motioned for the others that it was time to go. She informed the hanyou when and how much tea to give Kagome, also letting him know there were two different types, one for pain and the other for lactation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanked them then as they left and walked back into his hut. He stopped short at the sight of Kagome feeding their daughter with Shippo perched up on her shoulder asking questions. His heart had never felt so full. Watching his new family, he thought about how much he loved Kagome. About how he thought he had seen her at her most beautiful underneath him as he ravished her body. This though—her flushed from birthing their pup, feeding her, that delicate kind caring loving smile adorning her face, Shippo propped on her shoulder gazing down at the new babe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so lost in his train of thought he hadn’t realized she had caught him staring. She beckoned him over and slightly scooted herself so he could cradle her from behind again; a position he’d happily take. He lifted Kagome up so she wouldn’t hurt herself further and placed her between his outstretched legs, leaning his head down to watch his pup feed greedily off his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, what are you gonna name her?” Shippo asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shippo wanted to know what you’re going to name his sister,” she leaned back heavily, enjoying his embrace after such a tiring ordeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well…” he paused. He knew what he wanted but he also didn’t want to dishonor Kagome. She had done all the work and wanted her to know how much it meant to him she not only had been more than happy to conceive his child, but carried, and birthed their pup… he needed her to know what it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. “Why don’t you name her, Kagome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…. You did this. You gave me a pup. A family… I-I’d have nothing without you. I owe my life to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…” she said tearing up looking back at him. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled against her rumbling happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Kagome! What are you gonna name her??” Shippo interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s okay with Inuyasha… I’d like to name her Izayoi. After his mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izayoi...” Shippo repeated mystified watching the pup feed from his adoptive mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Re-Really?” Inuyasha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, if that’s alright,” Kagome offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Alright’? It’s more than ‘alright’! Kagome I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she finished kissing his cheek. He bent down and locked lips with her in a passionate kiss making an ‘ew’ erupt from Shippo. Kagome giggled but snuggled closer into Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Izayoi was finished, Inuyasha helped settle Kagome to lay down. She immediately moved once he was lying down to use his shoulder as a pillow then she adjusted Izayoi to be held by her on his chest. Inuyasha encouraged Shippo to lay down by Kagome’s shoulder—it wasn’t like they were going to be doing anything sexual for a while anyway. HE also had to also get used to the idea Shippo was not just another pack male, he was technically their son… It was okay for a family to share a futon in transition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the day had not been what he expected, he was…happy. Kagome always made him feel whole, complete, wanted… and now she had given him this—a family. He closed his eyes thankfully embracing his girls and couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow brought.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is love--</p><p>Don't forget you can submit your own requests to my tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hot for Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt:<br/>Touga is an art teacher<br/>Kagome an art student<br/>Inuyasha--male model ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was Kagome’s freshman year of college. She already regretted going to school with her high school friends because she felt so much more… mature than they were. She decided on an art major—Graphic Design specifically and had decided to take a Figure drawing class as an elective towards her major.</p><p>Her friends had most begrudgingly decided to also take the same class so it could be just like high school. Kagome wanted to get there ten minutes before class to possibly meet the teacher, pick the area with the best light in the room, and then set up her materials. She LOVED to draw. Often when the weather was nice, she’d find herself under a tree at a park and would sketch out people that were interacting, the nature around her, anything that caught her eye.</p><p>However much she wanted to be early, they ended up arriving with only two minutes to spare because they had to stop for their supplies because they had procrastinated. By the time they arrived, of course, there were four spots with the worst lightening ever. But whatever. She could make do. This was only the first day. Just. Breathe. No problem. Everything would be okay. She had this.</p><p>“What do you think we’re gonna draw today?” Eri giggled.</p><p>“God, I hope nobody nude. I don’t want to see saggy balls,” Ayumi gagged.</p><p>“Good morning class; I’m Professor Taisho. Please find your seats and we will begin,” he announced as he walked in but waited by the door.</p><p>All the girls gasped and awed over the good-looking teacher. Kagome agreed—he was drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn’t going to swoon over him like the rest of the immature girls in the class. He was obviously married waving his left hand in the air with the giant gold band on his ring finger. What kind of demon wouldn’t be married looking like that? He was older, like early forties (probably a shit-load older but per human age he was middle-aged).</p><p>“Professor Taisho,” Yuka called all dreamily and flirty (for real? We’re really going to flirt with a married professor of the arts?). “What will we be drawing in your class?”</p><p>“Did you not read the class syllabus I provided on Blackboard, Miss…?”</p><p>“Yuka, Yuka Hakiro.”</p><p>“Miss Hakiro?”</p><p>“No, uh, we didn’t,” she blushed.</p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. She was not an ‘us’. She did read the syllabus because she wanted to make sure this would be the class for her. Call her a perfectionist or over-achiever, but she wanted to be aware of what was going to happen. She also wanted to be prepared and have the correct supplies for each day.</p><p>“Well, I believe your friend gagged on the topic of today actually—something about ‘saggy balls’? Today we are sketching a nude model.”</p><p>“What?!” Eri yelped.</p><p>“Ewwwwww,” Ayumi replied.</p><p>Kagome took a deep breath to reply as she rolled her eyes, but before she could reply Professor Taisho responded— “Well, do you think doctors say that about their patients? ‘Ew, put it away?’ Or what about Massage therapists? This is an art class—bodies are celebrated here. I also teach an art history class, maybe you should take it to appreciate what this class can offer and teach.”</p><p>The girls murmured to themselves when Kagome met eyes with Professor Taisho. She was slightly embarrassed to be associated with them and it was almost like he could read her mind when he winked at her.</p><p>“Son?” he called by the door.</p><p>And in walked the Adonis himself… Fuck me sideways. Kagome prayed to the Gods she actually wasn’t drooling. He was even more handsome and Godlier than his father— just a younger version. Probably her age if not a year or two older. Long silver hair, with PUPPY EARS?!???! Bright amber sunny eyes, dark tight eyebrows, abs she would literally kill to lick even his own sweat off of they were so finely chiseled and sculpted—literally all she could think in a silent prayer was, ‘Well done, God’.</p><p>Her pencil fell from her hand as she stared at him like a fucking carp, mouth agape and eyes wide. And of fucking course, it rolled right to his foot making him lock eyes with her. She bit her lips and probably turned as red as the hakama he wore.</p><p>Ughhhhhhh kill me now, she thought so embarrassed she actually thought about dropping the class right then. What was wrong with her?!?! She’d had boyfriends before in middle school and high school. It wasn’t like she had ever seen them naked—but fuckkkkkkkkkk. She had never been more aroused in her entire life. The thought of jumping him in this room actually ran through her mind very very vividly.</p><p>“Here, Miss,” his hand held the pencil in front of her face as she had apparently drifted off to la-la-land.</p><p>“Uh-oh-uhm-th-thank you,” she said taking it from him—she watched his nose sniff her and then his face shifted into a smirk—I wonder what a fang would feel like down on my—nope!! She needed to control herself immediately. Oh Gods, she prayed he couldn’t smell her like she thought he could. Damnit. He probably could. Nope. He definitely could. He was a dog-demon. Oh shit. Maybe she should just drop. Now—well wait—she needed to see what was under the hakama. Maybe she’d be able to compose herself. Maybe he had a small—</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>No. No. No… It was certainly not small… Small would be the exact opposite of what she would describe his cock as.  Mouthwatering. Wait. That’s not a size. Teasing. Shit. Focus.</p><p>Was it terrible she wanted to jump his bones right then?</p><p>Was it bad she had no idea what her friends were whispering to her?</p><p>How bad was it his eyes never seemed to leave hers?</p><p>Was she drooling?</p><p>It wasn’t until Yuka shoved her that she realized they needed to start. Kagome was fairly positive she had never felt so mortified in her in life. She started to sketch and tried to not look at his face or at his other head. She tried realllllllllly hard because if she saw that smirk again, or the ripe piece of meat she wanted to drive in between her own legs, she would probably just die right then. But she needed to. For her sketch. Obviously.</p><p>When she looked up—she saw that drop dead sexy cocky (poor choice of words) smirk on his perfectly stupid sculpted face. She swore internally and was pretty sure she almost bit through her lip as she did indeed, taste the blood inside her mouth. It didn’t stop her from nibbling on it though—pretending it was—GODS WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?!?!? She saw his smirk drop into a frown, but she kept working, trying her best to ignore the waver in his demeanor.</p><p>Professor Taisho finally called time and walked around inspecting everyone’s work. Kagome just looked down at her clenched hands on her thighs as she rubbed them together to try and relieve some of the tension until she could jump up to run out of class. The Professor paused by her sketch and motioned for his son to join.</p><p>Oh God noooooooooooooo!!!</p><p>“Ms. Higurashi, you added these marks—” he referenced the demonic jagged marks around his hips, ankles, wrists and along his cheek bones. “Why did you do that?”</p><p>“Uhm—honestly, I could just see him with them. I thought they accented his body. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have added them since they aren’t actually there; I just—”</p><p>“No, no, don’t apologize—I think they are very… fitting. This is a perfect example of following your artistic instincts,” he said shooting his son a look. Kagome blushed even more, swearing if steam could emerge from her ears, it would.</p><p>The professor strolled to the center of room explaining today’s exercise, but Kagome honestly couldn’t hear anything he was saying as the demon behind her was still too close. Too close for her to function anyway. She could figuratively feel his breath on her neck. Was he doing this on purpose?? Was he one of those demons who could use mind control?? Could make a girl so outrageously aroused they couldn’t walk, talk, listen, hear, smell anything but them?!?</p><p>She must’ve missed when Professor Taisho dismissed the class because she saw everyone packing up their stuff and making their way to door when she finally felt like she came out of whatever fog she was in. She waved her friends on as she threw her stuff into her backup so unorganized she knew she would have a panic attack when she made it back to her room but figured she needed to get the fuck outta there A.S.A.P!</p><p>“I’ll see you at home, Inuyasha?”</p><p>“Yea,” Inuyasha, God even his name was sexy, replied from behind her.</p><p>She turned to see him to tell him thanks for offering his… services, when he grabbed her forearm and swiveled her so her back was against a wall. He captured her wrists in his hands and shifted his knee between her legs resting it right at her core making her gasp and unwilling buck her hips.</p><p>“You distracted me the whole class, wench.”</p><p>“M-M-ME?!?!?!?! You’re one to talk!!!!!”</p><p>“Ha! You weren’t the one who had to stand in front of everyone, naked, and try to control a certain part of my anatomy that wanted to stand at attention the whole ninety-minutes of this fucking class. Then you bite your lip to the point you bled from trying to control yourself? You might as well have put a fucking sign on yourself saying ‘come fuck me’!”</p><p>“This class was ninety minutes???”</p><p>“Yea, idiot, I should win some kind of award!”</p><p>“Award or reward?” she bit her lip seductively hinting as the later. She was willing to bite… Hard.</p><p>“Both,” he said as he lowered his head to be an inch away from her lips. She whined from the lack of contact, but he chuckled airily. “See how it feels?”</p><p>“Shut up and just fuck me already,” she said as she struggled in his grasp.</p><p>“Large words from a virgin,” he smirked.</p><p>“H-HEYYYYY!!!! HOW--!?!?”</p><p>“Dog-demon, remember?”</p><p>“I’m not technically a virgin,” she glared looking away from his stupid sexy face.</p><p>“Yea, yea, oral sex is still sex blah blah blah—but I’m gonna warn you right now there are no take-backs. If I take you, I won’t be able to be gentle. It’s going to be hard, fast, and mind-blowing. I’m a demon, not a pussy-ass human.”</p><p>“Please just stop talking; I’ve never had to beg a guy to drop his pants before,” she wiggled on his leg making herself gasp at the sensation.</p><p>“Whatever you say, wench,” he released her wrists and dove his mouth onto hers with bruising force.</p><p>She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. This was so unlike her. But this was college—it changed people, right? Sure, originally, she wanted to lose it in a relationship that lasted more than a year, but this would be a good story regardless. A sexy ass dog-demon who modeled for her first art class who also couldn’t control himself either? Talk about hot. Nothing to be ashamed of. Just hot mind blowing sex.</p><p>He tasted better than she could have ever imagined and the fangs she thought about? Fuck they were amazing to run her tongue across. His lips trailed hot flames from the corner of her mouth to her jaw line down to her neck where he nibbled and started to suck. She inhaled breathlessly and tried to control the sounds that were erupting from her by biting her already bruised and battered lip. He stopped suddenly and looked up into her eyes and glared slightly.</p><p>“Don’t hold back. I want to hear everything you have to say,” he commanded as he returned to his task of ravishing her neck. She or rather he was lucky it was hot today and she had worn a mustard crop top with a light black cardigan and a jean high-waisted skirt. The cardigan was easily angled to slide off her leaving the spaghetti straps the only thing blocking him from full access of her shoulders. He then lowered his head to her chest where he playfully nibbled on her nipples through her top once he felt she was ravished enough there.</p><p>She gasped loudly and tried to push herself further into his mouth; she wanted him to lower her shirt to get skin to skin contact but realized they were still in the classroom and anyone could walk in… Fuck this was hot as hell.</p><p>One of his hands was lifting her skirt while the other was steadying her hips from her incessant rocking but she needed more damnit! She was so used to getting what she wanted—more or less because she was always in control of the situation. She had oral performed on her before—mind you it wasn’t… great. But it was adequate. It had gotten the job done. She was already wound tighter than she ever had been before though. This college boy knew exactly what he was doing. He didn’t need prompting, direction, he had like a sexual six-sense of what needed to be caressed, teased, touched, bit, fuck! The sounds she was making were turning herself on even more because they weren’t forced—they weren’t fake. They were coming from places in her lungs and throat she had no idea existed before when he found the inside of her damp panties.</p><p>Her hand was frantically trying to untie his obi to the hakama he had put on after the sketching was finished as his fingers were drawing infinity loops on her already overly stimulated nub. It was making her job fifty times harder. Her other hand was still on his shoulder keeping her steady as he drove her wild.</p><p>She was so close—on the verge of something she never thought she’d be able to grasp from a man before. She had no problem making herself cum but a boy—it was taxing. Demanding. Long, hard, frustrating, but this demon was no boy—nooooo he was a man. A fucking dog-demon. A God.</p><p>As soon as he plunged his fingers into her wet weeping core and stroked her clit lightly in return, she came undone and unabandonly cried out his name. As she gasped trying to regain herself, her composure, something, he brought his fingers to his mouth and cleaned them sensually locking eyes with her.</p><p>“You’re pretty responsive—I like that. Makes my job easy,” he smirked.</p><p>“Just get on with it,” she growled making him laugh.</p><p>“So eager, hopefully this will douse your fire”, he teased as he gave himself a few strokes with his hand.</p><p>She whined and tried to edge herself off his leg. He surprised her when he dropped his leg out from underneath her fully making her stumble and glare up at him angrily. Fucking tease. But when he grabbed her thigh and opened her up, she grasped his shoulders digging her nails into them as he slammed his huge cock into her.</p><p>She yelped and cried out in pain. Fuck. That hurt. Asshole. Though he hadn’t lied. He had warned her he was going to fuck her hard. She lowered her head to his shoulder and took a couple of steadying breaths waiting for him to thoroughly fuck her only to realize he was remaining still aside from kissing her temple, whispering assurances lightly brushing his hand through her hair thoughtfully. Lovingly. OH boy.</p><p>Finally, she recognized he was waiting for her to adjust. She rotated her hips slightly making them both moan in ecstasy. He pulled back and pushed back into her until he found a rhythm that had her withering, stuttering, panting, breathlessly gasping his name. The things this man was making her feel—she almost was scared he’d never want to do this her again. She felt this unrivaled form of need and desire pour through her. She needed him. She never knew pleasure like this could exist. Would it be crazy to beg for more?</p><p>“Inu-Inuyashaaaaaa,” she whined whipping her head back forth as his hardened length plowed through her wet dripping core.</p><p>“Hi-Higurashi—“he groaned.</p><p>“Kagome!” she corrected in a high pitch cry as he hit the spot right below her womb making her swoon in delight.</p><p>“Kagome—fuck!”</p><p>“Please Inuyasha,” she begged. She didn’t even know what she was begging for at this point. She prayed he knew what she needed. There was zero control left in her, she was giving him all the power.</p><p>Turned out he did know she needed; he pulled her hand from his shoulder and pushed it to her numb and panted harshly, “Touch yourself. Cry out my name, Kagome. Make yourself cum on my cock.”</p><p>Her eyes rolled in the back of her head hearing him make such hot sexy dirty demands of her. She obeyed and was quickly thrown over the edge of something she never had never experienced. Before she made any form of sound, he swallowed it hotly with his mouth. Her hands moved of their own accord to hold his face against hers still feeling him thrust into her unadulterated. She was greedy, she had to have him, she had to keep him. Unsure how to accomplish it at that moment, she just held on for the ride as she rode out the most amazing orgasm she ever had in her life.</p><p>He groaned and growled loudly coming inside her, pulsating his last pumps against her womb between her quaking walls. She almost panicked but kept calm as his mouth still moved in time with her own. She used her tongue to sweep against his fangs again, her hands moved up to rub his ears and then she brushed her lips against his as he pulled away and looked into her chocolate eyes.</p><p>Pulling out making her whine slightly by the loss of contact, he sank down with her to the floor as he pulled up his hakama to cover himself and pushed down her skirt. He leaned his forehead against hers as he pulled her into his lap. She slowly released his ears and brought he hands down to his neck. She didn’t want to seem desperate, needy, or distant so she just followed his lead and stroked his cheek lightly with her hand.</p><p>“Fuck woman…” he grumbled.</p><p>“Yea—that—you too.”</p><p>“Hope this wasn’t a one-time-lose-your-virginity kind of story,” he hinted.</p><p>She swallowed trying not to let her hopes raise, “I’m... not opposed to it being a one-time thing.”</p><p>“No?” he questioned.</p><p>“Not to raise your cocky ego, but the was the best I’ve ever had,” she swallowed.</p><p>“Pft, best you’ve ever had,” he smirked.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” she huffed crossing her arms pouting at his teasing.</p><p>“It’ll be the best you’re ever gonna have,” he said huskily drawing her face back to his as he pressed a searing kiss onto her hot lips.</p><p>“Mmm,” she hummed in approval.</p><p>“When’s your next class?”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” she breathed hopeful.</p><p>“Got a roommate?”</p><p>“She has class the rest of the day.”</p><p>“Then your place it is,” he winked and helped her stand as he tied his hakama then grabbed her bag then he hand, leading her out the room enlisting a laugh from her as he crushed his mouth to her filling her unspoken promises and mutual desires.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This $h!t is Bananas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Kagome wears embarrassing underwear</p><p>Jungle Fever Game!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut... Because... Smut game?</p><p>I will warn people I made Koga a little OOC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a quiet evening at Kagome’s apartment. Her ‘roommate’ Sango invited their friends Inuyasha and Miroku over for a game night. Miroku and Sango had started dating last six months and regularly were staying at his place to ‘not disturb her’. He had gotten his own place, being done with school and all, and landed a bigtime job as a real estate agent and moved out from Inuyasha’s apartment due to… the excessive noise compliant they created. Inuyasha apparently had just about enough as she had. Fucking rabbits. It was nice and courteous that they started not having sex within earshot, but definitely weird when Sango would leave after the game nights with Miroku leaving Kagome to clean up the whole mess alone.</p><p>They had just said their goodbyes and Kagome closed the door sighing loudly as she slumped down to sit in front of the it.</p><p>Gods, she wished she actually just had some… courage of some sort. Or maybe a backbone. Or restraint. Who knows what she actually needed—she only felt awkward and despair because she was kinda sorta madly in love with their half-demon friend, Inuyasha. Ok. Not kinda sorta. Definitely. Not to mention, he was so drop dead sexy it should have been a sin. Like seriously, she wasn’t exaggerating at all. She literally would lick chocolate off him. Or his cum off his dick. Seriously. She didn’t do blow jobs frequently but trust her, she would lickkkkkkkkk that dick. Amongst other things.</p><p>They had played strip poker one night and hollllllllllyyyyyyyyyy shhhhhhiiiiiitttttttttt… That silver fur that rested right below his abdomen was enough to make her wet. She could tell he caught her staring and glared at her—whoops. Dog demon senses and all. She couldn’t help it! Like she said, it should have been a sin. A crime. As embarrassed as she was about the whole thing, he seemed… okay with it. He never brought it up again. He was always really short with them anyway. His behavior hadn’t changed really. He was still kind of an asshole but, it like a weird lovingly kind of way.</p><p>OR maybe she just had a type. You know, assholes.</p><p>Her little, well not so little, crush started before she had started dating a wolf demon named Koga. But Inuyasha was taken—she needed to try and move past that. The issue was Koga really lived up to the whole ‘wolf in sheep’s clothing’ shtick. He was genuinely kind in front of her friends, charming, seemed like the whole package… Only Inuyasha seemed bothered by the situation but—he was taken. She had thought he just needed to calm the fuck down. You know the T Swift song. Being too loud and crazy… But she had soon learned who Koga really was alone. In private. Or drunk. They had only been dating for a couple of weeks, been out three to four times and he kept trying to get her alone. In his bedroom. She wasn’t a prude but… she liked to take things slow. Sue her. Her mother had always taught her to make them work for it—the milk ain’t free and all… Maybe she was too feminist or whatever but again, she wasn’t prude. She’d still sucked dick, had given hand jobs, she had sex with her ex-boyfriend. She was nineteen. Fresh out of high school and she wanted to experience the world. And Hojo was not the world in high school… He was… boring… The sex was not good… So, she hoped she’d meet someone exciting. Hot as fuck. She did... Two guys. Inuyasha was unavailable and Koga was a jerk.</p><p>Koga couldn’t accept that she had wanted to take things slow. He was so desperate to get into her pants it started to make her uncomfortable. He literally went from 0-100 miles per hour. On the first date he had basically carried her back into his bedroom and was undoing her shirt when she asked him to stop… which he wasn’t happy about doing. She was beginning to run out of excuses of trying to get him to stop when she realized it was time to end things with him. She had gone out one evening to a bar with him, thinking it’d be safe—a local place, plenty of people and was shocked how he began to treat her… He was beyond what she defined as handsy; he ended up fingering her on the dance floor and when she started to ask him to stop, he pushed her out the bar into the alleyway behind it where she begged him to stop as he tried to push her further. She ended up texting Inuyasha praying he was free knowing Sango had taken Miroku to meet her parents back in Kyoto when he dropped to kneel in front of her. To her amazement, Inuyasha came; he had been there within five minutes… sweatpants, tee shirt and slippers… She had dropped her phone and was doing all she could to stave Koga off when she turned her head and saw him. He marched up to them and decked the fuck out of the him. She swore it wasn’t the alcohol she had ingested, but she saw her literal knight-in-shining-armor.</p><p>He had taken her home and made she sure got inside okay, but abruptly noticed Sango was gone. While he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, he more or less demanded to stay on the couch, just incase the dumbass came back…</p><p>The worst part though about the whole being in love with the half dog demon was, he was in a relationship with some stuck-up bitch who she had only met like once… literally. In the year that her and Sango lived together Kikyo had come over once. She never came back. It didn’t stop Inuyasha from coming over, but if anything, it made her feel more awkward…</p><p>He never talked about her. She just knew the woman existed. She had found it… odd he didn’t talk about some girl he had been dating for a couple years then. But he was private anyway. She knew his parents were gone, he had a half-brother he didn’t get along with, but they still talked enough to have Inuyasha in college and interning at their father’s company. She knew his major but that… was about it.</p><p>Oh well, back to the dilemma she had facing her. Cleaning up. She rose and then heard the doorknob click. She panicked and reached the bat that laid next to the door ready to swing when she saw silver hair and dog ears pop in.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” he yelled.</p><p>“S-Sorry, I didn’t know it was you,” Kagome breathed letting the bat dip down.</p><p>“And you were just gonna swing?? What if it was Sango?!”</p><p>“She has double everything at Miroku’s!”</p><p>“If you’re so scared lock the door!”</p><p>“I literally was reaching to do that before you walked in!!”</p><p>“Pftt, ok, whatever… Why you scared anyway?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter—what did you need?”</p><p>“I saw those two losers leave right after I did and realized they left the full mess for you to clean up,” he said as he grabbed some of the cans of beer from the table taking them to sink to fully empty then dropped them into the recycle. “So, like the nice guy I am, figured I’d come help you.” Ugh… that smirk. Those golden eyes. Fuck. Her. Life. Actually—correction—Just fuck her!!!</p><p>She knew it’d never happen, those screaming little thoughts of her being loose were harmless because he was someone she couldn’t have.</p><p>“You ever gonna answer why you were scared?” he questioned interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, hahahahaha, no, it’s not important.”</p><p>“Obviously it is if you’re gonna come at people swinging,” he pointed out.</p><p>“Uhm…” she didn’t want to upset him. Worry him. Make herself look like a helpless idiot…</p><p>“Well?” he paused as he came back to the table to grab more trash.</p><p>“Koga has been trying to stop by… This time of night, he could have been drunk and—” she was immediately silenced by the death grip on her arms as he faced down at her glaring making her breath hitch. Not in fear. No… the intensity of the glare, the roughness of his hands… yep. That confirmed it. She had a type. And she was heavily undeniably and uncomfortably aroused.</p><p>“He has come back?! And you haven’t called?!”</p><p>“Look, I can handle it!”</p><p>“Do you not remember what happened six months ago?!?”</p><p>“Yes! It’s why there’s a bat there!!”</p><p>“Fuck the bat! He’s a fucking demon, idiot!”</p><p>“My NAME is not idiot!!”</p><p>“Shut up, wench! He could hurt you! Worse! He almost did!”</p><p>“It’s not wench either!!”</p><p>“Are you fucking listening to me!?! I fuckin’ told you to call me, moron!”</p><p>“My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!”</p><p>“Gods you are so infuriating!!!” he yelled his body shaking from rage. Why was he so mad?? What the fuck was his problem!?</p><p>“Me?!! You’re the one in here yelling at me about something I have handled!!”</p><p>“That’s laughable, you really are crazy.”</p><p>“Gods, just leave if you can’t say anything nice!! You sit here and call me names, insult me, can’t even say my name?! What’s your problem?!?”</p><p>“You are, stupid!!”</p><p>“Me?!?! Right because I have some creep wolf-demon stalking me. I forgot how that makes it yourrrrrr problem.”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake shut the fuck up!!!” he yelled slamming his lips down onto hers making her lose literally all train of thought except for how unbelievably soft his lips were… and how possessive and sexy and hot and demanding.</p><p>His hands immediately dropped to her hips and she swung her arms over his shoulders as she felt like he was devouring her. He tasted like heaven. Sweet sin. Speaking of—</p><p>She pulled away briefly, but his lips did not remain idle, they kept moving from her mouth to her cheek, down her jaw to her ear and oh Gods his fangs—</p><p>“Wa-wait—what about—”</p><p>“Shhh,” he said as he started nibbling on her neck enlisting a helpless needy moan from her throat. “No more talking.”</p><p>“Ohhhh…” she whined as he licked her shoulder and collarbone. What was she trying to say? Why was she trying to stop this drop-dead gorgeous specimen from undressing her? Oh fuck, he was undressing her!</p><p>Her shirt was missing, his fingers were undoing her bra and she noticed her damn hands were working on the button to his pants. Son of a bitch!! She needed to control herself! She needed to—</p><p>Oh fuck—his mouth was twirling, sucking, licking her nipple. That God awful swear did not just jump from her mouth did it? It probably did. What was he doing to her??</p><p>He lifted her up by her ass after squeezing it, molding it, making her keen and wail breathlessly then she was pinned against the wall in the hallway as he retook her lips hungrily and…desperately?</p><p>At this point she was lost in her mind, unable to clear the fog that was Inuyasha. He had her under his spell, and she be damned if she tried to break it. She’d remember whatever train of thought that kept being banished later. Right then, there, she just wanted him. All of him.</p><p>“Bedroom,” she gasped in between their wet and wild kissing. He didn’t need to be told twice; he pulled her away from the wall still kneading her ass with one hand and stroking up her back with the other.</p><p>She found herself laid on the bed harshly and then felt a pressing weight between her legs—his Godly body. Reaching up she pulled him down so that their naked bodies (wait when did she lose her pants?!) were rubbing together sexually.</p><p>“Why the fuck do you have banana underwear?”</p><p>“Sh-shut up!”</p><p>“Are you like ten? No sex game at all?”</p><p>“Gah! Why are you such an asshole!?!?”</p><p>He reclaimed her mouth and she swore she was literally on fire—desire, want, need, yearning, was flowing through her veins. She had to have him. Then. There. She thought she would physically die if she didn’t find relief at that point—between his teasing lips, nips, licks, sucks, caresses of his fingers against her intimate parts, she was losing her mind.</p><p>“Inu—Yashaaaaaa—” she begged.</p><p>He dipped down between them and hiked her thighs onto his shoulders driving his tongue down into her weeping core. She could guarantee the most embarrassing cry escaped her bruised lips, but she wove her fingers into his silver mane, stroked his ears lovingly in time with his mouth, and prayed to any God out there for him not to fucking stop. His tongue swirled around her opening making her whimper, beg, say his name pleading for some form of alleviation. His fingers reappeared and started driving into her heat frantically—she felt her hips buck against his hold, trying desperately to take control. But she didn’t want it—not really. She wanted him to ravish her and fuck her and destroy her.  </p><p>“Gods, you have driven me insane for months,” he mumbled as he plunged his mouth on her clit, sucking frantically, his teeth scraping other parts of her area as his fingers dipped into her slit. She called out his name, or what she thought was his name as she came, her walls clenching his claws, wetting them so much she had a sliver of a thought she should be embarrassed… but if anything the fact he had made her come that hard only made her hotter. Fiercer. Hungrier.  She pulled him up and back to her mouth so she could reclaim his mouth. Not caring one bit that she was tasting herself. She originally never let Hojo kiss her after they had gone down on each other… but with Inuyasha, this was a whole new ball game. She was doing things she never thought she would—oh fuck! Wait a second!</p><p>“For real—” she gasped pushing him back a moment even though her hand had definitely stroking his cock making him groan and moan his own desires. Jesus Christ he was big! Much bigger than Hojo. She wanted to—</p><p>Nope!!! FOCUS!!!! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SHIT!!!!!</p><p>“What about your girlfriend?!” she finally wailed as he nibbled on her neck, scraping those delectable fangs against it.</p><p>“’Girlfriend?’” he questioned heatedly.</p><p>“Kikyo?” Wow. Really? He was such an asshole.</p><p>“Broke up. While ago,” he confessed laving the other side of her neck making her shiver with delight.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“For fucks sake, do you ever shut up!?”</p><p>She glared at him and retook his mouth shoving her tongue down his throat. Gods why was he such a dick?!?</p><p>He surprised her by redominating the kiss and lined up with her entrance making her slightly pause. She was actually just going to let him fuck her? She meant… yeah… How did it get this far??</p><p>What shocked her was he froze and withdrew slightly and finally gazed down into her eyes as if he was looking for something.</p><p>“I—fuck—” he chided. “I didn’t mean—shit… Do you… want this? I’m no better than that fucking wolf…” he looked so… broken… guilty. Why?</p><p>“I would have stopped you,” she said quietly, as soothingly as she could as she panted to catch her breath while reaching up to cup his cheek.</p><p>“Pft, ok,” he said still looking away.</p><p>“Inuyasha—look at me,” she ordered to which he complied. “I want this. I want you… Please?” She said it. She admitted it. Oh boy.</p><p>He swallowed and slowly leaned back into her body as if waiting for her to change her mind. Gradually he began to kiss her again, slowly, passionately, lovingly even? She didn’t have enough time to think about it when his hardened cock plunged into her wet core.</p><p>She moaned into his mouth and pulled away to breathe heavily. Move she wanted to yell, but instead, took the liberty of raising her hips making him groan and growl into her shoulder where his head rested.</p><p>“Fuck you are so tight,” he said through gritted teeth as he began to plow into her. Fast. Hard. Shit. She could see stars. He was literally everything Hojo lacked. He was everything Koga wasn’t. She fucking loved him. Damnit.</p><p>She tried to keep up with him—circling her hips, raising them to meet him thrust for thrust but he was driving her wild. Every pump or slam brought her unbelievable pleasure and she was losing herself just as quickly if not quicker than when they started kissing.</p><p>“Come for me baby,” he whispered huskily in her ear. It was the only thing she didn’t fight him on that evening. Nor did she want to. It was hands down the best orgasm of her life as she felt her walls squeeze around his hardened length inside her, her voice raw from the undeniable magnetism of lust and love that she cried, wailed, yelled, moaned, groaned out of her aching lungs and throat. She was dripping in sweat, her own juices, his bodily fluids, and she begged for him to fill her. Asked him to do the same—let go, release, do it for her.</p><p>He tensed and roared his own completion then quickly dove and sucked on her neck… leaving probably a hefty hicky.</p><p>He collapsed on her. Spent. Drained. Fuck. That was amazing.</p><p>“Wow…” was literally all she could say. Physically, mentally, emotionally satisfied and drained.</p><p>“Yea…” he said.</p><p>“So…” she cleared her throat. Trying to think of the best way to approach this… topic.</p><p>“We broke up because she hated my friends… Well, honestly, she hated you,” he admitted as he rolled onto his side and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close to his chest.</p><p>“…why? I—”</p><p>“Because I liked you. Your scent called to me; you’re a nice girl. Dumb. But overall, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. She noticed. We fought. I told her I was committed to her, but… she wanted me to ultimately become human. Forget and lose my demon half. The half that desired and wanted you… I couldn’t do it. So…”</p><p>“I’m so sorry… it’s all my fault.”</p><p>“Tch, please. It wasn’t like I was gonna marry her.”</p><p>“But still… I—I feel guilty.”</p><p>“I would too if I wore wearing banana panties,” he smirked trying to lighten the mood. She smacked him the pillow under her head making him laugh. “Seriously though, it would never have worked even if I never met you.”</p><p>“I just…”</p><p>“Kagome, stop. While I hate being a half-demon… there’s two parts of me. You’ve never cringed or been disgusted by me; you’ve called and depended on me when you didn’t have to. Come on; you are a priestess in training. You know demons are instinctual beings. They can scent and sense their mates. I knew from day one Kikyo was not mine. But, my human half wanted to be with someone. I figured I’d meet my mate eventually and Kikyo knew she wasn’t mine. When she met you… she knew. Yea, it ended poorly but, it led me to you. Here. Now.”</p><p>Her eyes were wide, and she literally had no thoughts. None. Only one. It all made sense. The draw they had to each other. The fact they actually couldn’t control themselves.</p><p>“I know that’s a lot and don’t feel like you owe me or anything—” she placed her hand to his mouth and looked into his eyes as she pushed up to kiss him.</p><p>“I think I’ve always known Yash… I… I just didn’t say anything. I thought you were happy.”</p><p>“Keh,” he smirked and kissed her again. “Oh, by the way, do you own sexy underwear? If not, I don’t know if either side of me can accept that and take you as a mate—” she slammed the pillow back into his head as they both laughed and kissed into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always I love feedback :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ask: Bonding for Sess, Inu, and Kag after Inu and Kag mate</p><p>This will two parts but this first chapter is a good start!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inuyasha and Kagome had been mated for about six moons when Kagome noticed some distinct changes in herself. She felt like her hearing had heightened—she could hear people approaching far above what she had used to. It wasn’t as strong as Inuyasha’s, but even he thought it had grown stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sense of smell almost grew better. Or worse. Honestly, she felt like the latter. Especially when she found out she was pregnant. That particular change was her least favorite. More often than she liked, she wound up sick and confined in the house making Inuyasha cook dinner at Sango’s or Kaede’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night, she even noticed a difference with her eyesight. It came in handy when a certain half-demon wanted to make love by the Sacred Tree; not that she was ever opposed to that. It was comforting that even after all those years, they found such comfort in the place where they first met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since her first missed bleeding, Sesshomaru had started coming around more and more. Kagome knew from Inuyasha that he had been more present in the village since Rin was left with Kaede. Something that had surprised Kagome since she knew how protective he was of the little girl. But now, it had become like the village was his second home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Inuyasha had reservations about Sesshomaru, he had become accepting of his brother and the added protection he offered. Only a few times had the village been attacked in the past three years the jewel had been destroyed, but when they did show up, they meant business. Sesshomaru had stayed near Kagome, keeping her and the demon away from each other. Inuyasha finished it off quickly knowing Kagome was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One afternoon while Inuyasha was working in the forest with some villagers who needed more trees for wood, she felt Sesshomaru’s presence nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated to call out to him as she stepped out of the hut but decided to test the new waters of the relationship he seemed like he was starting to want, “Brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a quiet scoff but he emerged from the tree line, not annoyed oddly enough, but still fairly unemotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to join me for tea?” she offered hopeful he would accept the invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...As you wish,” he said as he made his way towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back into her hut and poured them both a fresh cup. They sat in silence. To say it was awkward was an understatement. What does one say to a daiyoukai? Small talk was likely out--but with her nerves that was all she could currently think of--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid! Think of something!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm your nerves, miko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she exhaled. “I just, uh, don’t want to bore you or annoy you with small talk but I’m told I babble when I’m nervous. Just something I’ve always done. You should ask Inuyasha about our journey to find the jewel shards. I mean--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to hide who you are. You are mated to my idiot brother. You are now family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You consider Inuyasha family?” she exclaimed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is the second son of the Inu-no-Taisho. He aided in the destruction of Naraku. He unlocked the full power and form of Tessaiga. One cannot overlook such accomplishments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Sesshomaru to look at this as a logical thing rather than an emotional thing. Well… that actually made her question things. Inuyasha only knew the basics about his heritage and what Myouga had taught him. His instincts were what guided him in other areas, though he couldn’t quite tell her why they demanded certain things than others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sesshomaru… forgive me if this is a rude question but uhm… do demons… have feelings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her impassively. Whoops. Wrong questions?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I mean obviously you feel things! God that was a stuid question--what I meant was--uh--how do I put this??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priestess,” he said as if he was exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, we’re family. I can be myself, hahahaa,” she laughed nervously. When she returned to the feudal era to be with Inuyasha, never once in a million years would she have thought she would be sitting having tea with Sesshomaru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demons feel things differently than humans,” he offered. She was surprised he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… uhm… what do you mean by differently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these questions revolving around your mate? Or demons in general?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No; Inuyasha and I are able to communicate our feelings perfectly fine. This is more of a… question for you and other demons. Uhm, I guess I,uh, also am wondering about his instincts. He doesn't’ always know why they tell him things. Myouga only knows so much about inuyoukai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not house the kit? His scent fills the house. He could have likely explained this to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, but Shippo is so young. And honestly I’d feel odd asking those kinds of questions to my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’d prefer to ask your ‘brother’?” It was more of a statement than a question but she responded with a nod. “Very well… yes. Demons feel. The emotions are a bit different than in comparison to mortals but overall, similar. Demons become devoted to their partners. It is what human’s refer to as love. When demons decide to mate, it is not a passing or fleeting feeling like some humans often choose to do. Our instincts can sense who would be the most compatible mate and slowly our devotion grows into adoration, or love. It can often be more intense than what humans feel. While a mortal man may defend his family, he could not summon a baser instinct to save the family. Demons will sacrifice themselves by summoning their baser self. Hence why our father died for Inuyasha’s human mother. He was gravely injured but refused to allow her to come to harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does… Inuyasha know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Instinctually, his demon state would take control if you or your pup were in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant about your father and his mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. At least, I have not told him as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why… uh, why tell me then? Why not share with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our relationship is strained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not uhm… un-strain it then?” she prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wounds I have once inflicted are not so easily overturned, miko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome. Or sister. But no title references; as you said, we are family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed… little sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, while he’s still gruff on the surface, has learned to forgive. Trust. I think if you talked to him things would change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you are correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll consider trying to mend your relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In time… Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at the use of her name. “I will also speak with my mate. I’m sure he’ll want our pup to have as much family that he can,” she added stroking her swollen abdomen. She was already showing at four months in and slightly suspected the possibility of multiple pups but until Inuyasha confirmed it or Sesshomaru corrected her, she would refer to the fetus as a singular entity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pups, you mean.” Whelp. That confirmed that theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a sneaking suspicion there were two in there. Inuyasha always got weird when we talked about the pup--well pups,” she corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likely fearing you’d subdue him after only being mated for ten moons and already whelped you with multiple pups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. My. Gods. Sesshomaru was joking. He was joking with her!!! Yes it was an accurate statement but she could tell her had added just a flare of humor! She giggled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there another reason you’d want to stay? Not that I don’t want you to--I love Rin. She’s become an important part of our pack we made and I know she’s very important to you as well. I’d love for you to join us--not saying you’re not family--or not pack--I mean--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister…” he looked at her out of the corner of her eye that held a slight glint of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right-right sorry. Pregnancy has made my nerves worse,” she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pups deserve their heritage… as does my brother. He deserves to be trained further. As you do you, sister. After mating, I know you experienced changes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she bit her lip. “Myouga was only able to tell us so much since your lord father passed before he could fully mate Inuyasha’s mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. The bond you share is allowing your auras to merge. It happens between mortals and demons. It was unexpected to occur between Inuyasha and yourself, miko. But he only continues to grow stronger… something he must credit to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that Sesshomaru. I’m sure you can say the same about Rin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled knowing that was as much as she was going to get from the daiyoukai on the subject. Rin was fourteen and a handful. Suitors were coming and going like mad and she refused them all. Kagome held her suspicions as to why and obviously Sesshomaru was going to neither deny nor confirm her thoughts. But the fact he had grown more caring to Inuyasha, saved him from his demon state, spared Kohaku, hunted down Naraku, and gave up the fight to claim Tessaiga for himself all for the little girl was a dead give away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you must,” Sesshomaru said impassively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does scent have anything to do with a demon finding the mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It is what lures a demon to begin to try and court their mate forming the connection. It is where devotion begins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” She pondered if that was why Sesshomaru kept Rin with him to even begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About to add more to the conversion, she sensed her mate returning. Sesshomaru obviously did as well as he made to stand but Kagome waved her hand down to keep him seated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now would be a perfect time as any to start mending those bridges, Sesshomaru. Please, stay?” she asked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in… EVER she swore she saw the great dog demon look uncomfortable. SESSHOMARU. UNCOMFORTABLE. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Inuyasha said without much gruff as he pushed back the mat as he entered the hut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru stared at his brother with a hint of annoyance. Kagome sighed and realized it would be harder than she anticipated for them to work out their issues. Sesshomaru was willing to try… he also may have made it clear to her that Inuyasha would do anything for her--or at least his demon side would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, why don’t you come sit down and join us?” she asked, trying to add a twinkle to her eye to entice her mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her but huffed as he complied with her request. He took up position behind her and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and brushed her abdomen lovingly while he rumbled out a low growl. She looked back and him rolling her eyes. Dominance. Obviously a dog-demon thing. Though it was odd, Sesshomaru did not growl in return, he merely looked on. He just observed them as they sat in front of him.  Did he want a mate? Did he want family?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I were just talking about demonic traits and how they relate to human things. He also said he could explain the changes going on because of our mate bond,” she said, nuzzling his neck. Her plot to butter him up seemed to be working as he seemed to relax little by little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just conversation. You know how I babble,” she laughed cheerily pressing a kiss to his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re doing,” he rumbled softly into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s working so I’m going to keep doing it,” she purred in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine… what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you two should talk about your relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!?!” he bellowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can leave the room if you’d prefer to talk in private,” she offered cheekily. His arms tightened around her and he growled making her giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re done,” Sesshomaru prompted annoyed at the displays of affection. Inuyasha and her were a little more touchy-feely than they had ever been previously. Well ever. But since she returned through the well, it was almost like they had to--it was the only way to feel whole and safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While demons are more expressive in their mate bonds, I do not need to see a full grown dog drool over his mate like a juvenile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome blushed madly while Inuyasha scoffed, “Alright ya bastard… Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome offered tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s eyebrow raised in skepticism, “And you thought, ‘What the hell? Why not! Not like I’ve said more than ten words to my brother in the past five years that didn’t involve dying or trying to run him through with a sword’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” Kagome warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! That’s a fair question!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, little sister. After much thought, I thought we should try to mend our bridges. Rebuild the family. Our Pack… Especially because you are expanding your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why care now? You had your chance hundreds of years ago--why now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you have proven yourself, idiot. You have proven to be far more powerful than our father. I… was wrong. I was angry our father chose you over me. Is that what you’d like to hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome gasped while Inuyasha was able to keep his composure aside from his eyes expanding. The bastard actually admitted in an offhanded way he was wrong? That he had hated him because he was upset over their old man saving him? His mother always told him the story of his father’s death. He never took Sesshomaru’s feelings into account.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh…” Inuyasha trailed off uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru began to rise and head for the door but stopped before he left the reed mat to turn back and lock eyes with them, “I would like to correct my mistakes with your pups. They should not grow up without the knowledge of our inuyoukai heritage.” He swiftly left without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…?” Kagome asked pensively to her mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Thank you,” he said as he kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad that you’re willing to give this a shot,” Kagome nuzzled her face into his neck. “I’m happy our children will be able to be close to one of their uncles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tensed, “Fuck, he told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you start, I’m not mad. I’m actually excited! We’re going to have twins! Twin brothers that will grow up together and love each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still saying ‘sisters’ wench,” he said, smirking as he tilted her to lay down upon the floor before kissing down her neck, making her giggle in response. He apparently was very pleased with the arrangement and owed her many ‘thank-yous’.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is love! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bite Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from the lovely clearwillow "Bite Me"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There be smoots at the end ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was an infinite number of reasons Inuyasha hated Kagome going back home. Firstly, it shouldn’t be her home. She was home when she was in their era--or rather his era… either way, the future shouldn’t be where she called home. Her home was with him--or by him. Whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Secondly, he wasn’t allowed to just go anywhere he pleased--specifically, to follow her around while she was at school or with her friends in town. What if she got into trouble and he wasn’t around to save her? She was always tripping or finding a way to get kidnapped or hurt--she was a walking accident! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirdly, it fucking smelled terrible. The pollution and other modern smells overpowered his fucking senses. He often left with a migraine. Stupid future shit. No wonder demons weren’t around--they wouldn’t fucking survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fourthly, he… well… he just missed her. When she wasn’t around. Near. God, she was turning him into the biggest wuss on the planet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been traveling together for just over a year now; their friends and they had been to almost every corner of Japan. Naraku was still at large, but he had been quiet for quite some time. Probably just as frustrated as they were with the lack of jewel shards to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shockingly, Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into another fight. Not like the fights they used to have--noooo those had simmered down since their first year of travel. These were just based on… differences of opinions. Such as she, wanting to go home because she had a test and him, saying tests were pointless and she didn’t need to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately… she won. Per usual. Only because she could fucking sit him and call it a day. So, he reluctantly followed her because--it wasn’t like he had anything better to do than watch the slayer and monk ogle each other or watch the slayer beat the tar outta him when he made to flirt with another woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pass. Hard pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he wasn’t supposed to, he trailed after her when she went to school. She was in something called ‘high school’ now and had to change uniforms. He didn’t really like the blue uniform. It reminded him she was getting older. Things were changing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In good and bad ways. Good ways were, she was becoming a fucking woman. Her scent was beyond intoxicating each passing month. Yea, she had her cycle when she was fifteen but… now his demon sensed the maturity of her body taking form more and more. It took everything and more not to pour out his undying love for the woman and rut her in the middle of a fucking forest. Like an animal. But who was he kidding? She didn’t like him like that… Yea, they cared for each other. Yea they had kissed… but she was just--trying to save him. Yea, they’d hugged but she hugged Sango and Shippo… at rare times Miroku. He may be engaged but he wasn’t married yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another good change was they didn’t fight as much. Or as hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad ways… she was growing up. She wasn’t going to want to travel around forever. According to her, she wasn’t marrying age yet in this time, even though in his, she was ripe for the taking. But he knew she had suitors. Plural. All that could offer her way more than he could. He had what? An asshat brother who wished he was dead? A dark half-demon that hunted him and his kinda ex-fiance person? An ex who was dead, haunting the lands until her revenge was exacted? Possibly longer? The clothes on his back and sword at his hip...Yep. He had the whole package. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Koga had a full wolf tribe, ruled the mountains… And… what was the fuckin’ kid's name? Hobo? Hoko? Hojo--that was it. Both the Hojo idiots from both times. They had perfect happy little lives. No drama. No demons. They could offer her anything and everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods… he was doomed. He loved her so much. Kikyo? Pft. Yea, he cared about Kikyo--like a friend you owed because you accidentally kinda-got-them-killed-kind-of thing. Guilt--that’s what Kagome called it. He felt guilty and felt he needed to make it alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, with the lack of action, she wanted to come back to her time, catch up, and shit. Blah blah blah… He knew she could sense him. Her powers had increased, another good change. But she didn’t sit him or come out and yell at him. In fact, she actually did manage to come up for lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I figured you’d be hungry,” she happily greeted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re...not angry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying out of sight, why would I be mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you embarrassed of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! Why would you ask that??” She asked as she sat down opening her lunch. She took a rice ball and placed her container between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not like you let anybody see me or anything,” he glared at the food. He actually wasn’t even mad at her or the food. In all honesty, he was angered by his heritage. He was surprised when he felt her cool hand reach up and grab his face to look into her beautiful caramel eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anyone to take you from me… You know there aren’t demons in this time. I don't want to put you in danger because they would want you. They would capture you and... What would I do without you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart pounded so hard he wondered if she could hear it with her human ears. Her eyes darkened and her lips parted from that soft smile. Her breath hitched and she bit down on her silken lip and all he could think about was devouring it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard the door open and he pulled away from her, throwing his hat back on. She blushed madly and turned to see her friends coming out onto the roof with their lunches. Fucking perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, h-hey guys,” she stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heyyyyy, are we interrupting anything?” The one named Eri smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” He yelled, likely way too loudly and fast. But she seemed so flustered by what almost happened and he didn’t want them to think she was the idiot who got carried away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how are you guys,?” She asked with her fake smile. Damn. He hurt her. Again. She got caught up in the moment, and he took advantage of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hojo’s coming up,” Yuka said with a gleam in her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh…” Kagome started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go,” Inuyasha muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” She looked at him like a deer in headlights and gripped his hand. “I-I mean--nooooo, don’t go! I thought we were going to share my lunch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was blushing and staring at their joined hands when the Hobo came out. The boy stalled for a moment drawing Inuyasha’s attention and when their eyes met, he could tell Hoho was sizing him up. Out of habit to protect Kagome from other’s opinions, he tried to draw his hand away from her, but her grip tightened. What was she doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hojo,” she greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kagome, how are you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Inuyasha was in the area and decided to join us for lunch.” Was she lying?? Why?? Why wouldn’t she just tell them he followed her? This boy couldn't hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha? Oh--you’re the guy from the festival last year,” Hojo said as he sat down on the other side of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, one and the same,” he confirmed gruffly. Staring at the boy in front of him, he was surprised when Kagome held out a riceball for him. He took it from her with the hand she wasn’t holding and muttered his thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you sharing your lunch?” Ayumi cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, you probably need more nourishment than that--here, why don’t we share--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay Hojo. I appreciate the thought, but I’m honestly not that hungry. He’s doing me a favor helping me out,” she laughed fakely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did no one else see the mask Kagome put on aside from him? He knew that she loved Sango, that she confided in her about everything. Did these girls know anything about his Kagome?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the time it was just idle chit chat. Nothing for him to really follow as it was mainly about classes they were taking. He noticed Kagome’s hand didn’t leave his though even when she would reach and take food out of her little box, her grip never lessened. To be honest, he loved the feeling of his hand in hers. Even more so because she was doing it in front of her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When lunchtime ended, her friends got up and led the way to the door. She lingered behind them and told them she’d catch up shortly. Hojo sent her a passing glance, obviously hesitant about leaving her alone with him, but complied when she bid him a good afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uhm… I’ll see you when school's out, okay?” Why was she acting all shy now? She was the only one who gripped his hand in hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...sure. That’s fine. I’ll just wait here then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” she smiled softly and with a final bite of her lip, she turned and went back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The school literally couldn’t end soon enough. He needed to know what the fuck was actually going on with her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours seemed like they took forever--of course, that’s how it always was when she wasn’t right by his side. Again, the biggest pussy on the planet when it came to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he accidentally dozed off from boredom. Watching the clouds wasn’t the same without the bossy spirited girl who actually appreciated the little things while he laid on his back beside her, merely just enjoying her presence, but he didn’t realize she was outside until he heard the dumbass Hobo call out her name. He rolled onto his side to peer off the roof to see what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked startled and began to look around--likely lookin’ for him. She’d be fuckin’ pissed if he just leaped down from there then. After all, she did just admit it wasn’t about embarrassment, it was about the danger of him being taken from her. Humans were odd creatures--always lookin’ to learn more and more about something. He knew what she said was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that only meant that even if he were to follow her back to this time to be with her, if she really wanted to be with her family, they’d have no future here either. Not like she’d likely want a future with him. He needed to--he needed to keep his head on straight. Why let his hopes get raised for nothing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! How about I walk you home! You’re probably famished and could collapse from that vertigo your grandfather called about last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahahaha...of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did,” she smiled while he smelled her annoyance and anger. Kagome had mentioned her grandpa making up some rather colorful excuses to get to miss school since she was always with him. While he told her she didn’t have to go, she pointed out that she did. At least for her family’s honor. That was the only reason he let her still travel back and forth… well actually it was the only reason she actually wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed she looked around again and finally saw him on the roof and frowned slightly. Biting her lip and then turning to look back at Hojo she said loudly enough to where he heard her mention, “Inuyasha said he was going to meet me at the corner but you can join us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I see. Kagome, can I ask you something?” They started to walk away and while he had demonic hearing, with all the other chatter and distance they were putting between them was making it difficult what the man-child was asking of his--no--</span>
  <em>
    <span>not his</span>
  </em>
  <span>--Kagome. Just--Kagome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what’s up Hojo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha sneakily leaped onto the track of the school and then up and over the fence onto the house across from them. He proceeded to jump down so he wouldn’t be seen but could listen in on their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is up with that friend of yours? I would have figured with your health problems he would have encouraged you to eat--not the other way around.” Inuyasha wanted to growl at the thought that he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> put his own health before hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honestly I wasn’t that hungry. We often share lunches. I’m obviously not starving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he--he visits you when you’re in the hospital? At the shrine when you’re not well??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh--uh--yeah! See? He’s very concerned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he not have a job? Did he drop out of school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, nothing like that. He’s actually very intelligent. He does uh… exterminations?” He overheard her nervous laugh. That was the truth technically. Demons were what summoned them from village to village in hopes they would come across a jewel shard. But the money was shared. They were a pack. It wasn’t his alone--even if it was, no one would feed, clothe, or house a half-demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he must be very fortunate then… do you think the chemicals are the source of what are making you ill though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! Being with Inuyasha is--” He heard her cut off and at that point, he was standing at the fork in the road when she had mentioned he would meet them. “It’s uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really like him, Kagome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I just--I don’t know if he feels the same,” he heard her whisper, likely hoping he wouldn’t hear. But he did. And his head was spinning. She ‘liked’ him? Well duh, they’d been traveling together for over a year together. He hoped she would at least kinda enjoy his company. But did she mean--is that why--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Inuyasha!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck he was made! He brought his head up and saw them walking towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he replied back gruffly. It wasn’t his intention for it to have been so mean… but he was officially frustrated and confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Kagome asked sweetly as she blushed while she stood before him. Damnit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. Fine. Let’s go,” he replied as he turned away. She groaned slightly--the one she used when she got bad news. He turned back to look at her and she looked highly disappointed… She acted like she didn’t want him to hear her little confession. Obviously she was embarrassed by liking him so why should she be upset if he acted like he didn’t hear her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, Kagome. What are you doing this Saturday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would she be pissed off if he broke this kid's nose? Didn’t he just hear she liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” She started. Oh, fuck no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna be with me, twerp,” he stated firmly as he swung around and wrapped his arm around Kagome’s shoulders. She seemed to tense under the initial contact but then relaxed. Her breathing was a little erratic like she was nervous but excited… What a weirdo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see, did you decide this for her?” Hojo questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure it’s a mutual agreement at this point, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sorry Hojo. Inuyasha and I have plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--why--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why what?” Inuyasha snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why be with someone who doesn’t tell you how they feel? Make you feel appreciated? Kagome--I’m in love with you. Please--let me prove that to you. Let me show you how a man should treat a lady.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all he had to not punch the little dick in the throat. How dare he say those things to Kagome!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look here you little--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hojo--I like spending time with Inuyasha,” Kagome countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Kagome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because Inuyasha doesn’t like me in the same way doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, Hojo. If I want to stay with him then it’s really not--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually like me?” Inuyasha finally asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome turned and looked at him from under his arm. She looked confused and she stepped out to be in front of him. She looked embarrassed and uncomfortable but she never hesitated in her response, “Inuyasha--of course I like you. I love you. I thought… it was obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, I--” He realized they still had an audience and glared with a growl in the little fuck’s direction. “Do you mind?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DID THE FUCKING BRAT NOT HAVE GODDAMN EARS?!?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Hojo. We need to talk. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Take care, Kagome,” he waved as he headed off in the other direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were standing there. In the middle of the road. Irony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really alright if you don’t feel the same. I just want to be by your side. As--as long as you’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why--why what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you like me? I’m kind of an asshole. I always say the wrong thing, I always hurt you… I can’t offer you anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her soft cool hand on his cheek made him look her in the eyes. He could forever get lost in the chestnut eyes. Honestly, he almost did; he didn’t even notice she had started speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about what you have to offer me. Things--possessions-- they aren’t important to me. You are. Yeah, you’re rough around the edges but you only do that to protect yourself. I don’t try to take what you say personally, I know you don’t mean it. I just--I want you to know you don’t have to be afraid of me hurting you; I’d never harm you. I love you for who you are. My gruff half-demon protector.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome…words--aren’t really my thing. But you kinda knew that, so--” He cut himself off and pulled her close to press his mouth against hers, praying to any fuckin’ God she didn’t sit him for acting without thinking. Though to be honest, he’d be lying if he said he had never thought about it. In fact, sometimes that was all he thought about. Along with some heated moaning and intimate places linked… Oh shit, his dick was already getting excited at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hum of approval and fingers lacing through his hair, softly shifting his ball cap off his head brought him from his imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not here,” he barely grunted before scooping her up into his arms bridal style, leaping from the road to the roof of house after house until they arrived at her shrine. She urged him to take her up to her window where she crawled through before he entered after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his feet were on the ground, he found himself engulfed in her embrace and her lips frantically moving against his. She flipped his hat off and whoaaaa--her hands were untying his haori. He stilled them and she whined but they needed to talk about this. Not just rush into whatever--well--that was wrong. He knew Kagome would never play with his heart. She had just declared she’d never hurt him; that her love wasn’t based on what he had or could give, it was based on who they were. But that was exactly why they needed to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey--we don’t need to rush this--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha I don’t want to wait until you’ve changed your mind about everything--” She proceeded to keep kissing him, his mind becoming this weird useless blob because damn if she didn’t taste fantastic. All his fantasies were coming true in just the movement of her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck--Kagome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed her approval over his vulgar words; weird as she usually was the one always conveying ‘manners’ but obviously she liked that she could make him helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you shoulda confessed your feelings earlier, wench,” he smirked when he pulled away to trail kisses and drew teasing circles of his tongue against her throat. Her moan lit his cock on fire. Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bite me, dog boy,” her husky voice sounded as he hovered over her shoulder. Pause. Did she just tell him to mark her? What did she know about demons and mating?? Or was she just teasing. This whole situation had gotten away from him. He began to pull back and her breath hitched. She was panicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna go changin’ my mind but this is kinda--you don’t just--shit--sit down,” he ordered as he pulled her down to sit on the edge with him. Wrapping his arms around her to reassure her of his unvoiced feelings, he felt her snuggle into his hold. “Kagome… what you said kinda made me realize we--well--we need to try and talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She seemed confused by his words. It dawned on him she had no idea she had asked him to mate with her. Not that he could blame her--demons didn’t just go around boasting… Scratch that. Normal demons that aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fleabags</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t blurt out mating rituals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know of mating with demons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh--I--” She turned as red as his haori and buried her face into said top and muttered her response, making his ears twitch to try and catch the muffled words she spoke. Oh, so she had just said ‘bite me’ as a retort… and totally missed the full meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the wolf-shit tell you all that? Because I may have to go skin him--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No! Sango had uh… mentioned it,” she admitted, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keh, ‘course that busybody did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t be mad! I had asked her in all honesty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just ask me?” The look she gave him made him realize exactly why not. Disbelief. He was a callous asshole. Probably would have taken the wrong way… Whoops. “Nevermind. I got it. Are you sure this is something you truly want? What happens if once we complete the jewel the well closes? What if the old woman can’t get the village to accept us and we end up living in the forest? What if--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t play a what-if game forever Inuyasha. We won’t know until we cross that bridge, but I told you the truth when I said none of that stuff matters… I don't belong here. This is just where I come to keep my family’s honor. My home is with you,” she said as she stroked her hands through his silky silver tresses. “Besides, I bet even if the village turned us away, Miroku and Sango would find a place for us to settle down--maybe her old slayer village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, we’re stuck with them, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she warned him. He smirked down at her showing he was only teasing. They were friends. His family. Something he never thought he would ever have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can wait to complete the mating ritual--it doesn’t have to be right now,” he said idly as he traced where he would mark her on her shoulder over her blazer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are--Are you the one who is unsure?” She asked hesitantly as she shuddered from the light graze of his claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. This is the only thing I have ever been completely sure about my entire life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about--I mean--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She averted her eyes and he pulled her chin back so she had to look him in the eyes. “I was going to become human for her. Mating is a thing for demons. Humans wither and die while demons live for centuries. I wanted someone to accept me--even if that meant I had to change. You’ve never asked that of me--fuck, you’ve begged me to stay the way I am. Kagome… I-- damnit, why is this so fucking hard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing okay,” she whispered as her hands slid from his chest to his cheeks. “I love you, Inuyasha. I would be honored to be your mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kagome,” he finally said as he slammed his hungry lips down onto hers. Her hands stayed on his cheeks as he moved from her chin to her hips to bring her closer even though she was perched on top of his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She surprised him when she turned herself around to straddle his legs and pushed his chest down making him fall backward. How a tiny girl like her could ever startle him enough to knock him over was beyond comprehension. Her hands started to undo his haori and he made to undo the buttons on her blazer. It was sloppy, them removing each other’s clothing between their heated kisses, trembling excited fingers, and the awkward but hot as fuck grinding of their sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her core was so fucking wet; he honestly couldn’t wait to taste her. He wondered if she tasted just as he imagined. Her fucking mouth tasted like cherries and honey--his fucking cock felt like it was going to fall off; he was so aroused. Between the bucking of her hips, the wetness of her panties, and the simple but teasing sweeps of her hand as she explored his body, he wasn’t going to last long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Losing his patience, he sliced through her bra and underwear and flipped her over so that her legs draped off the bed as he towered over her. Smirking down at her, he took control again as he began to devour her. All of her. Her lips, her neck, her clavicle, her breasts--he lingered there the longest, making sure the perky mounds were red, bruised, and thoroughly marked as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he proceeded to lave and caress her toned stomach just before he found himself kneeling on the floor between her perfect shapely muscular thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even hesitate as he went straight to the weeping opening that was begging for his hardened length. It was a siren calling out to ship and he had to steer straight ahead and plunge into the abyss. And plunge he did--with tongue. A loud cry of his name was his answer in return. He brought one hand down to steady her hips as he continued to memorize her scent, her taste, and the sounds he could make her produce with abandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing there was a significant nub that she seemed to like to have teased the most, he moved his thumb to press and circle it as he used his tongue to continue to drink up her juices. It was clear with all her shaking and quivering that she was close to her orgasm. Her hands were frantically pressing his head into her folds, and her voice was fucking wrecked. She sounded like she had just run five kilometers nonstop and she was begging for water. And he ultimately would be the one to help her out with her thirst. With one last flick of his tongue, he switched his hand with his mouth and inserted one, then two, then three fingers slowly stretching her as he pumped in and out of her. His mouth found purchase on her nub and he sucked hard as his other hand softly stroked his own dick as he was fairly positive if he didn’t, it would burn off in the flames of arousal this woman was feeding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully her walls began to vibrate as she came undone around him and cried out his name in ecstasy. When she stopped twitching, he finally slunk back up her body and smirked down at the completely dazed look on her face. He couldn’t help but feel his confidence growing that if he could at least take care of her like that, happily sated every night, a home with Sango and Miroku, then he could give her the life she deserved. Not fully, but one she seemed to want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands reaching for his cock brought him from his wandering musings and damn--he’d never be able to go back to his own hand. Why was she so good at that?!? Fuck, shit, damnit, fuckkkk-- he grabbed her hand to still her motions and she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is--am I not--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nah, y-you are. Fuck, I almost just came all over you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if… I’d like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and his ears perked up. What did she say? Anything he had to say went out the window when she shoved him against her headboard and engulfed his hardened length with her hot wet mouth. Some weird strangled sound came out his mouth as his hands went to her head without thinking. Fuck. Shit. He loosened his grip once he had some semblance of control and mainly kept his hands there to keep hair out of her way. Her tongue was swirling around him and he felt her spit literally drip down to where her hand was stroking him where her mouth couldn’t reach more than making up for the lapse of coverage. The other sneaky hand was fondling his sac and he literally swore right then it wouldn’t be the jewel, nor Naraku, Koga, his brother, or even Kikyo who would kill him--it was going to be Kagome. Because holy fuck he was about to fucking die. The ache in his stomach from not being touched was far gone and replaced with a burning passion; the tightening coil had grown taunt and he could barely tap her to gain her attention before it sprang loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, breathless, and grunting he managed a ‘“Comin’’, or some word like that. Either way, she hummed and that was what threw him off the edge. He could hardly not grab her head to keep her there, but he hadn’t needed to; she drank him up like he was producing actual milk and not seed for pups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from him and licked her lips, whether it was meant to be seductive or innocent didn’t really phase him as he grabbed her head and pulled her into a hard bruising kiss. Not only was he tasting her in his mouth from when he had given her pleasure but now he was tasting himself on her cherry red lips. Goddamn. He was the luckiest hanyou ever born. And he was already aggravatingly hard again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, Inuyasha,” she begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Kagome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bite me,” she pleaded. He lifted her to straddle him once more as he knelt on her bed and brought her face to meet his. Gazing deeply into her brown sparkling earthy eyes for any form of doubt, he exhaled and groaned as he lowered her onto his cock. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her breath hitched uneasily. Fuck. She was tight. Hot. Wet. He wasn’t even completely sheathed by her wet hot core and he felt her walls already stirring back to life as she moaned in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was finally held on his lap by her hips, he was completely engulfed by her, it was an odd sense of fulfillment. Like everything in his life had led to that exact moment. Everything just suddenly fell into place. Every horrible unspeakable attack on his life, every mistake he ever made, any step he took, it all led to her--his Kagome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He managed to grind out around his gritted teeth. He was barely holding on for dear life; all he wanted to do was pound into her, but she deserved more--she deserved better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” she sighed, groaning as she twisted her hips and good fucking Gods--</span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was fucking perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to rise up on her calves to pull away from him and then slammed herself back down on him making them both whimper, groan, moan, growl as the fucking pure bliss of pleasure as she continued her actions with his help. He could never use his hand again. Ever. She had effectively ruined that for him. He would no longer be able to fantasize about her--it would always have to be her. Riding his cock. Like the fucking expert she was proving herself to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inu--Ya--Shaaaaaa,” she cried out as she tried to still her movement as she released all over his deeply embedded cock. Holy shit. If her coming apart in his arms was not the most erotic sight he had ever seen. It was the way her head was thrown back; her eyes were squeezed shut;her hair, damp from her sweat-glistened body, swaying behind her; her tight grip on his shoulder; her chest heaving, making her breasts bounce, and how her pussy effectively hid his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ka--Kagome--” he stuttered, leaning his head down to her shoulder, pulling her back to him so their bodies were as close as possible as he continued thrusting into her. His tongue acted of its own accord as it brushed her shoulder all the way to the back of her ear as he huskily groaned making her return her own whimper. Her hands snuck their way from his shoulders to his ears--and if it didn’t feel fucking amazing. He moved his mouth back over her shoulder and kissed it lovingly before nuzzling it. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His release snuck up on him from the beautiful sound of her pleasured filled voice. As he came, emptying himself into her womb, he bit down into her shoulder, marking her as his, filling her with his youki. He felt her reiki flow around him in return, caressing him, sheltering him with her love. And damn, if he didn’t feel like he was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening, they spent kissing and exchanging loving touches. Talking about their future, talking about their dreams. Inuyasha could swear he had never felt so relieved and happy in his entire miserable life. But then again, he didn’t have Kagome until the year before. He had never known what love and happiness ever was before her. And his life would never be miserable again, not with this amazing woman by his side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>